Devil May Cry: El tercer hijo de Sparda
by nemsis960
Summary: un chico común y corriente muere en un simple accidente, terminando en el vació...solo para enterarse que es el hijo menor del caballero oscuro sparda. solo hay un problema, y es que ese muchacho es de nuestro mundo y siempre pensó que eso solo era una simple franquicia de videojuegos, no había forma de que fuera real...¿cierto?. Self-Insert/OC pero mas self insert que oc
1. capitulo 1: otro mundo

Hola a todos seguramente se estarán preguntado quien soy.

Bueno tal vez no.

Pero encaso de que si estén con la duda. tengo 18 años, soy de una estatura de un metro con ochenta centímetros y mi nombre es ricardo fuentes, aparentemente ese es el nombre que tenía escrito en una nota cuando me encontraron.

De seguro te estarás preguntando a que me refiero con esto, pero yo te tengo una pregunta aún mejor.

¿Has sentido alguna vez como se te rompe la espalda mientras saltas a la calle para salvar a una niña que esta a punto de ser atropellada por un camión a mitad de la calle?

Si tu respuesta es un sí…pues déjame decirte que te envidio mucho. Porque eso es mil veces mejor que caer del decimosexto piso de un edificio porque te resbalaste mientras limpiabas las ventanas.

Y para rematar, pasaste toda tu vida siendo un huérfano sin tener algún tipo de familia o amigo que estuviera allí para ayudarte, ¡siendo criado en un orfanato porque a tu "familia" no le interesaba tenerte y no querían tener una carga que ellos no querían, siendo lo único que te dejaron es un collar de bronce con una gema roja!, ¡A eso súmale el tener un trabajo mediocre con un sueldo mediocre y una mediocre vida!

…

... ¿porque estoy siendo tan especifico?, bueno eso es exactamente lo que me paso a mí. Pero basta de hablar sobre mi vida, lo mejor es centrarse en otra cosa.

…como por ejemplo… no se… ¿qué se siente morir talvez?.

¡Si, eso es más interesante!, ¡cómo se siente morir!, a diferencia de la creencia popular de que morir es algo indoloro y pacifico en muchas ocasiones, dependiendo de las circunstancias, ¡permíteme decirte que es una completa mentira!

¡incluso cuando todos tus huesos están rotos!, ¡tus pulmones perforado completamente por tus costillas y con tu corazón literalmente hecho puré!

¡hay mucho!, ¡MUCHO DOLOR INCLUSO CUANDO ESTAS A SOLO SEGUNDOS DE MORIR!

…

…

…no importa como mueras, siempre, siempre, ¡siempre!

Será.

Muy.

Doloroso.

Incluso cuando todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad aun sentía ese horrible dolor, era una sensación insoportable. No podía respirar porque ya no lo necesitaba, no podía escuchar porque no había sonido el cual oír.

Solo había dolor.

Luego de lo que pareció haber sido una eternidad de sufrimiento, por fin ese insoportable dolor se fue.

Lo cual nos lleva a este momento. Un lugar, si es que se le puede llamar así, lleno de oscuridad y silencio. Literalmente estaba todo oscuro, ni siquiera podía ver mis manos. lo extraño era que podía sentir cuando llevaba mi mano a la cara, o cuando las llevaba a diferentes partes de mi cuerpo. Pero no se sentía…de manera natural, era muy similar a cuando tus extremidades están adormecidas o entumecida.

Luego de inspeccionar mi cuerpo usando el poco tacto que tenía, pude saber que seguía llevando la misma ropa que tenía cuando caí de ese estúpido edificio, estaba algo aliviado al "sentir" que en mi cuello seguía mi collar.

 **(nota: el collar es como el que tienen dante y vergil en devil may cry 3, con la única diferencia que el metal que rodea la gema y la cadena que los sujeta es bronce)**

No se confundan, puede que parte de mi odie a mis padres biológicos, pero eso no quiere decir que no me importe. Este collar lo es todo para mí.

¿Qué es lo que llevo puesto?, bueno esa es una pregunta un tanto rara. Pero si tanto quieren saber, llevo un polerón azul con cierre el cual siempre uso abierto, debajo de eso uso una camisa negra sin mangas, un pantalón cargo negro y unas zapatillas azules.

o al menos eso es lo que yo supuse ya que es la ropa que tenia antes de morir. pero basta de hablar de eso mejor cambiemos de tema.

Cuando trataba de moverme mis movimientos se sentían como si estuviera flotando, no había gravedad o resistencia cuando movía mi cuerpo era como estar en vacío.

Lo cual era muy raro porque se supone que ¡ESTOY JODIDAMENTE MUERTO!, ¡¿Cómo es posible que yo pueda sentir algo acabo de morir?!, lo mas raro es que cuando trate de golpearme o causarme algún dolor no sentí nada en absoluto, para empeorar las cosas me di cuenta también que ninguno de mis cincos sentidos funcionaba, con la única excepción que la sensación de tacto era tosco y vago casi inexistente, pero al menos era algo.

Incluso intente hablar, pero no salió ningún sonido de mi boca. Era horrible y lo peor es que esto siguió así por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, pudieron ser minutos, horas, incluso días.

Me aferraba a la tonta creencia de que esto era solo una espantosa pesadilla y que nada de esto era real, una y otra vez pensando que en cualquier momento despertaría en mi cama o en el hospital.

…pero me di cuenta de que todo esto era completamente real.

No sabia que hacer. ¿era esto lo que sigue después de la muerte?, ¿es acaso el infierno?, era imposible que fuera el paraíso. Pero viéndolo de otro modo, no tenia ninguna de las necesidades primarias para vivir, no tenía hambre o sed, no tenía sueño ni tampoco me sentía cansado y no tenia la necesidad de usar el baño… no es como si hubiera alguno aquí.

Solo…existía. Sin un solo propósito o motivo.

"bueno, si así es como voy a pasar el resto de la eternidad, por lo menos podrían haberme dado algo con lo que entretenerme" pienso mientras floto en el vacío de la oscuridad.

Lo mas irritante de estar aquí era el aburrimiento "ya ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegue a este horrible lugar" pienso muy molesto por no tener algo con lo cual saber el tiempo que llevo aquí.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una repentina luz que apareció de pronto, era un pequeña y tenue. Este pequeño brillo parecía estar muy lejos debido a que apenas se notaba, me sentí esperanzado de que fuera algo bueno, algo que pudiera sacarme de esta oscuridad que me rodea.

Con todas mis fuerzas intenté de acercarme, pero debido a que literalmente no había gravedad o alguna manera de moverme me empecé a desesperar. Incluso intente usar métodos de nado para llegar allí.

¡estaba tan cerca y tan lejos!... y eso me desgarraba por dentro.

Sentía ganas de llorar, pero por mas triste que me sentía no salía una sola lagrima. Grite y grite, pero no salió ni un solo sonido de mi boca.

´´ _no pierdas las esperanzas´´_

Me exalte mucho al escuchar una voz que hizo eco en este infierno, esa voz era melodiosa casi angelical, claramente de una mujer.

´´ _se que estas confundido, pero no puedes rendirte hijo´´_

cuando escuche esa última parte mi mente quedo casi en shock, no sabia que estaba pasando, ¡quien era ella y por que me esta llamando su hijo!, "¡quien rayos es ella!" pienso sin entender de quien se trata.

 _´´de seguro tienes muchas preguntas, pero debes saber que yo soy tu madre´´_

"¡¿…q-que?!, ¡de qué diablos está hablando!" pienso sin poder creer lo que está diciendo.

´´ _tal como lo oyes hijo, soy tu madre´´_

En este momento no sabia que pensar o que sentir. Primero fue confusión debido a que aún estaba tratando de entender todo esto, luego ira debido a que ella me abandono a mi suerte como si nada, felicidad porque por fin pude conocerla y estar con ella, tristeza por… todo lo que ha pasado. Pero al igual que antes no salió ni una sola lagrima, no porque no quisiera, sino porque por alguna razón no podía.

 _´´el lugar en el que estas, es en realidad el limbo´´_

"con que era eso" pienso por esta nueva información, "¿pero porque rayos termine aquí?" pienso sin entender porque esto tenia que pasarme a mí.

 _´´Por favor escucha lo que tengo que decir, luego podrás hacer todas las preguntas que desees´´_

Supuse que seria mejor hacer caso a lo que dice, después de todo no tengo nada mas que hacer y no es como si no aceptara la compañía de esta… ¿entidad?, además el escuchar podría darle información valiosa.

 _´´cuando tu y tus hermanos nacieron eran lo mejor que nos paso a tu padre y a mí, pero, tu padre sabía que habría…seres, que irían tras de ti y tus hermanos con la única intención de matarlos solo por ser nuestros hijos. Él temía que algo pudiera pasarles a ti y tus hermanos ´´_

Al oír eso, inconscientemente me tense. ¿Matarme?, ¿por qué? ¿Quiénes son los que buscaban matarme?, ¡y que significa eso de hermanos!

 _´´así que tomamos una decisión que fue muy dolorosa para nosotros dos, para protegerte…decidimos enviarte a otro universo, uno en el que ni siquiera el ser más poderoso podría alcanzarte´´_

Cuando escuche se me hizo muy tonto y difícil de creer, si podían enviarme a otro lugar entonces ¿Por qué no ir también? ¿Porque no enviar a mis "hermanos" también?, Aunque claro, esto sonaba muy difícil de creer, parecía algo sacado de una historia o algo así.

 _´´pero por desgracia, solo podía usarse una vez…y en una sola persona debido a que existía el riesgo de desgarrar la delgada línea entre el tiempo y el espacio´´_

Oh… con qué ese era el motivo.

 _´´fue difícil decidir, pero como eras el mas joven, decidimos enviarte a ti. Por lo que te enviamos a través del portal de tal manera que estuvieras justo a las puertas de un orfanato. Pero había un inconveniente, tu cabello y ojos no se adecuaban a las apariencias de ese mundo y como no estábamos del todo seguros acerca de la presencia de demonios en ese mundo, no tuvimos más opción que sellar tu esencia demoniaca para mantenerte a salvo ´´_

¿esencia demoniaca?, ¡¿de que rayos esta hablando?! ¡estoy completamente seguro de que soy un ser humano totalmente normal y sin nada extraño!

 _´´si tienes preguntas o alguna duda, por favor dímelas y las responderé lo mejor que pueda´´_

Estaba apunto de Intentar hablar, pero luego recordé que no podía.

 _´´no es necesario que hables, puedo escuchar tus pensamientos´´_

Supongo que eso facilita bastante las cosas "dijiste que estoy en el limbo, ¡cómo es que termine aquí!, ¡cuánto tiempo he estado en este lugar!" pregunto con algo de ira contenida en mi voz, realmente el estar aquí tanto tiempo a sido la peor tortura que e tenido, incluso peor que todo ese dolor que tuve que soportar.

 _´´es debido a que tu no perteneces a este universo. ya que no naciste en este mundo era imposible que tu alma fuera juzgada, por lo cual se te negó la entrada tanto al paraíso como el infierno, causando que fueras enviado directamente al limbo. y has estado 18 días aquí´´_

Eso me dejo algo incrédulo, aun no podía creer lo que…este extraño ente me estaba diciendo. lo de 15 días es algo que podía aceptar, pero eso de que yo no pertenezco a este mundo era algo difícil de creer. Tratando de calmarme, pensé en otra de las tantas preguntas que tenía.

"¿quiénes eran estos "seres" y porque buscaban matarme?" pregunto con curiosidad por la respuesta, aun me costaba creer que esto fuera real. Pero no iba a negar la oportunidad de obtener respuestas

 _´´demonios, criaturas nacidas de la oscuridad que solo viven para matar y destruir todo lo que ven, y la razón por la que querían acabar con nuestra familia es por venganza´´_

Esto ultimo llamo mucho mi atención "¿Por qué buscaban venganza?" pregunto con algo de molestia, si bien estaba recibiendo las respuestas que quería, estas eran algo…vagas.

 _´´por lo que tu padre hizo. ellos lo veían como un traidor y muchos querían hacerlo pagar por su traición, incluso estaban dispuestos a matar a cualquiera que tuviera alguna cercanía o relación con el´´_

Eso no me calmo ni un poco, básicamente es como tener una maldita diana pintada en la cabeza. Aunque claro, no es como si algo de lo que ella está diciendo fuera real…¿cierto?.

"¿estaré atrapado aquí…para siempre?" era algo que de verdad quería saber, no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar en este lugar antes de volverme loco.

 _´´no…no estarás aquí para siempre, pronto serás enviado de vuelta a casa. Al lugar en el cual perteneces realmente´´_

Al escuchar eso, me percate de que su voz parecía muy…nostálgica. Pero por una extraña razón no sentía que se estuviera refiriendo al mundo que yo conozco, lo cual me hizo preguntarme.

¿Lo que ella esta diciendo es real?, no quería pensar que lo fuera, seguía tratando de convencerme que esto es una horrible y retorcida pesadilla.

"quienes…quienes son mis hermanos y quienes son mis padres" era la pregunta que me he estado haciendo desde que dijo que yo tenía hermanos, y también me gustaría saber el nombre de mi familia.

Suponiendo que esto fuera real y no una mentira solo para engañarme. Llámenme paranoico, pero si algo he aprendido es que nunca debes confiar en nadie.

Por unos momentos ella pareció guardar silencio, luego pareció dar un suspiro… como si algo le doliera.

 _´´…Dante y Vergil son los nombres de tus hermanos, siendo Vergil mayor que Dante por unos minutos de diferencia, ellos dos son mayores que tú por un año de diferencia. mientras que tu padre es Sparda, conocido como el caballero oscuro. Perdón si no te lo dije, pero mi nombre es Eva…tu madre´´_

…

…

¿qué carajos acabo de escuchar?

¡TIENE QUE SER UNA JODIDA BROMA!, ¡eso es lo que tiene que ser!, ¡una!, ¡Maldita!, ¡Broma!

No espera ya se, de seguro simplemente estoy en coma, ¡si eso tiene que ser!, es la única explicación lógica. De seguro logre sobrevivir a la caída de manera milagrosa y estoy en el hospital, ¡tiene que ser eso!

¡no es posible que una franquicia de videojuegos sea real!, ¡ES COMPLETAMENTE ILOGICO!

 _´´sé que estas muy confundido en este momento y que seguramente debes de tener muchas más preguntas, pero por desgracia mi tiempo aquí se esta acabando así que seré breve. El collar que tienes es muy especial e importante debido que, al igual que los collares que tus hermanos tienen, es un fragmento de la llave del mundo demoniaco´´_

estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería con eso cuando la pequeña luz en el horizonte comenzó a hacerse mas brillante y acercase más hacia mí.

 _´´cuando seas enviado de vuelta a casa, tu sangre demoniaca será liberada del sello que lo mantiene encerrado y recuperaras tu aspecto original´´_

La luz comienza a hacerse aun mas brillante, casi al punto en el que tuve que entrecerrar los ojos.

 _´´cuando llegues por favor, busca el regalo que tu padre quería darte´´_

"¡¿regaló?!, ¡¿que regaló?!" pregunto totalmente alterado por todo este asunto de que literalmente vengo de un mundo en el que, aparentemente, devil may cry es real…mierda ¿de verdad acabo de pensar eso?

 _´´lo reconocerás cuando lo veas, además de que te hará mucha falta´´_

La luz comenzó a rodearme y hacerse demasiado brillante, tanto que me era imposible mantener los ojos abiertos por la luz cegadora que me envolvía.

 _´´ buena suerte hijo mio, ten mucho cuidado…´´_

Siento una fuerte presión sobre mi cuerpo, se sentía raro y a la vez reconfortante. Supongo que estar tanto tiempo sin poder sentir algo te puede afectar un poco

 _´´…y recuerda…´´_

Podía sentir como poco a poco comenzaba a perder la conciencia mientras siento un pequeño ardor en mi pecho y el suave toque cálido de una mano en mi mejilla.

 _´´no importa que pase…yo siempre te amare…´´_

Siento como si me desmayara, pero justo antes de caer en la inconciencia escucho las ultimas palabras de mi supuesta madre.

 _´´mi pequeño…ricardo sparda´´_

Justo después de oír esas palabras cargadas con amor y cariño, lo único que logro ver es oscuridad. lo cual es irónico y raro considerando que hace unos momentos estaba casi ciego por tanta luz.

 **.**

 **En un lugar desconocido.**

 **.**

Cuando abro los ojos, de lo que me pareció como todo un día de sueño, siento como si me hubieran arrollado con un camión. Literalmente todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se sentían adoloridos y algo cansados, "no es la mejor de las sensaciones, pero por lo menos mi cuerpo ahora puede sentir algo" pienso un tanto feliz por estar fuera de ese lugar infernal.

Intentando mover mi cuerpo, noto inmediatamente que estoy en el suelo boca arriba, y no es muy cómodo que digamos.

Mi vista era muy borrosa por lo que tuve que parpadear varias veces para que mis ojos se acostumbraran a mi entorno, mientras hago eso, trato de ponerme de pie. Levantándome del suelo y recuperando por completo la vista, noto de inmediato que estoy dentro de un edificio…o lo que queda de él.

Parecía como si hubiera habido algún incendio que arraso con el lugar ya que tenía claros indicios de deterioro y restos chamuscados por todos lados.

Primero creí que era algún tipo de almacén abandonado, pero al notar los detalles y la forma del interior me di cuenta casi de inmediato que se trataba de una casa, aunque parecía más una mansión por el tamaño que tenía. "¡es muchísimo más grande que mi departamento!" pienso sorprendido por el tamaño de este lugar.

 **(nota: piensen en la mansión de dmc 2013 que aparece en la segunda misión, cuando dante recupera los recuerdos)**

Mirando justo detrás de mí, vi que había una escalera exageradamente ancha la cual daba al segundo piso, "bueno, no creo que haga daño alguno explorar un poco el lugar" pienso mientras ignoro la rara sensación en mi cuerpo y camino hacia las escaleras al segundo piso. No obstante, mi mente aún era un lio sobre todo el asunto de… pues bueno ¡TODO!

¡Ser hijo de un demonio!, ¡que el mundo en el que viví no era mi lugar de origen!, ¡ser enviado a este lugar por esa mujer que dice ser mí madre!... ¿me falto algo?, o si casi lo olvido…¡ESTOY EN EL MALDITO DEVIL MAY CRY!, ¡lo cual se supone que es solo un juego y nada más!, pero oh sorpresa, sorpresa, ¡NO LO ES!

Estaba tomando todo mi autocontrol no gritar y golpear algo para desquitarme, era muy difícil de soportar el que toda mi vida fuera…¿falsa?...no…honestamente ni siquiera se que creer de todo esto.

Tratando te apartar mi mente de todo eso, pensé en lo que mi supuesta madre me dijo, algo sobre un regalo o algo así "dijo que volvería a casa, será acaso que este lugar era donde Vivian" pienso mientras camino por los pasillos del segundo piso, los cuales tienen claras señales de deterioro. "Parece mas como si hubieran destrozado el lugar" pienso al ver con mas cuidado el detalle de los daños en el piso, paredes y objetos en la mansión.

Mientras exploraba el lugar, note una rara sensación como si algo me estuviera llamando…como si tuviera que ir a una parte en específico de la mansión. por el bien de mi propia cordura decidí ignorar esa sensación.

Pero entonces me percate de que había alguien justo a un lado de mí. volteando a la derecha, vi a una persona de cabello blanco y ojos azules el cual me estaba mirando, me quedé casi petrificado. Por varios segundos el sujeto se me quedo mirando en la misma posición, parpadeando un par de veces vi que esta persona estaba imitando mis movimientos. Por simple curiosidad decidí acercarme un poco.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta… ¡que era un estúpido espejo!, "vaya, quien diría que me asustaría un poco por mi propio reflejo" pienso con algo decepción por mí mismo. Aunque después de notar que se trataba mi reflejo en un espejo algo sucio y con grietas, me sorprendí bastante al ver que mi apariencia había cambiado de tal manera que casi no me reconocí.

Observando detenidamente mi reflejo note que mi cabello ya no era negro, sino que ahora era tan blanco como la nieve, mis ojos por otro lado también cambiaron. en lugar de tener el color café marrón que siempre tuve en mis ojos, ahora eran de un color azul hielo que casi parecía como si estuviera dando una mirada intimidante. No pude evitar estremecerme un poco por la mirada que me estaba dando a mi mismo sin siquiera tener la intención de hacerlo.

"no puede ser… me veo casi igual…a vergil" pienso al ver que me parecía bastante al primer hijo de sparda, solo que más joven y con un peinado similar al de Nero de devil may cry 4. Si me viera unos años mas viejo y con el pelo peinado hacia atrás, seria la copia exacta de él.

Tomándome mi tiempo para ver mi nueva apariencia, decidí jugar un rato para tratar de levantarme los ánimos un poco.

Peinando mi pelo hacía atrás, mire mi reflejo con la mejor mirada seria que podía hacer y puse mi mano frente a mí, más o menos a unos 15 centímetros de distancia, con los dedos estirados y separados de tal manera que la palma de mi mano quedara en dirección a mí.

Entonces pronuncie las palabras que en su momento me causaron más miedo y respeto del que ya tenía por vergil ´´¡yo necesito más poder!´´ digo mientras cierro la mano lentamente frente a mi haciendo un puño. **(nota: es igual a lo que hizo vergil antes de comenzar la pelea con dante en el final de devil may cry 3)**

Luego de eso, no pude evitar reírme de felicidad por lo bien que lo hice, casi como en el juego "cielos, quien diría que podría hacer una buena imitación de él" pienso mientras reanudo mi caminata por los pasillos sacudiendo mi pelo para que vuelva a su forma original.

 **.**

 **En una biblioteca ubicada en un lugar desconocido**

 **.**

Parado frente a un estante lleno de libros se puede ver a una persona, la cual por su apariencia parecía ser un hombre, el cual lleva una larga gabardina azul, unas botas color café junto con unos pantalones verdes serpentoso y un paño en el cuello sobre un chaleco negro sin mangas. En sus manos Lleva unos guantes sin dedos. Pero lo más curioso era su cabello plateado el cual estaba erizado, dejando ver su rostro. otra cosa que lo destacaba era la katana la cual lleva sujetándola con su mano derecha.

Esta persona no era otro ni más ni menos que Vergil el primogénito del caballero oscuro Sparda, el cual estaba buscando información sobre un tema que lo ha estado molesto desde hace un algunos años cuando se enteró de algo que no creyó que fuera posible.

"tal parece que aquí tampoco hay información alguna sobre el" piensa algo molesto mientras devuelve el libro al mismo lugar del estante del cual lo había tomado.

"ya van 4 años buscando información sobre su paradero o el ritual que se uso para transportarlo a otro lugar, y no he encontrado nada que sea de utilidad" piensa vergil frustrado por el poco progreso que a logrado en todo este tiempo. Lo peor es que la poca información que lograba reunir, o ya la conocía y no eran cosas nuevas, o no era de mucha ayuda.

Todo esto empezó cuando él tenía 15, no había nada importante que necesitara su atención y decidió relajarse un poco con su pasatiempo favorito, la lectura. Aprovechando el tiempo libre que tenía opto por elegir un libro el cual ha estado guardando para un día así, La historia de Sparda.

A pesar de que ya conocía parte de eso debido a las leyendas y múltiples fragmentos de información y referencias que hacían a la vida y obra de su padre en otros libros, no era lo mismo que leer directamente de la fuente directa de la cual viene esa información. Mientras iba leyendo no encontró algo que no supera ya sobre su padre, pero cuando llego casi al final del libro encontró algo que llamo mucho su atención…casi al punto de obsesionarse con el tema.

Resulta que casi al final de la historia de sparda, cuenta sobre el nacimiento de los hijos del caballero oscuro sparda y de su esposa humana Eva. En ese momento estaba a punto de cerrar el libro ya que no casi había terminado el libro y no lo estaba disfrutando tanto como pensó en un principio…pero fue entonces que vio de reojo que en una parte decía algo sobre los tres hijos de Sparda.

Poniendo atención a los últimos párrafos, se entero que tenia un tercer hermano menor el cual nació un año después que él y dante, Eso lo dejo casi en shock. la noticia de un tercer hermano lo tomo desprevenido y lo sorprendió bastante.

Por supuesto que Dante era su hermano gemelo, pero era simplemente irritante casi todo el tiempo, por no decir que lo odia desde hace mucho tiempo. Vergil siempre pensó que su madre favorecía mas a dante, por no decir que han tenido muchos conflictos y diferencias que prácticamente Vergil casi no consideraba a dante como un hermano. Ante revelación de otro posible hermano, dispuso toda su atención a cada palabra del libro. Pero por desgracia no encontró mucha información sobre este nuevo familiar.

Volviendo a la actualidad. Desde que Vergil supo sobre eso, ha estado buscando información sobre este supuesto tercer hermano por los últimos 5 años. Todo esto obviamente Sin descuidar su búsqueda de poder.

Desafortunadamente no pudo encontrar mucho sobre el tema en cuestión, todo lo que logro hallar fue que sparda, su padre, lo envió a otro mundo para protegerlo, usando un antiguo ritual muy peligroso y que solo debe usarse una sola vez, ritual del cual no existe casi nada de información y tampoco sabe dónde se realizó, lo cual podría ser una buena pista para avanzar más rápido en esta búsqueda. También que, al igual que él y dante, tiene un collar que le fue dado como un regalo de su padre.

"esto es una perdida de tiempo. Además, si fue enviado a otro mundo, lo mas probable es que este mejor allí" piensa Vergil resignándose a la idea de poder conocer a su otro hermano, el estaba algo esperanzado en poder conocerlo y enseñarle como ser un verdadero hijo de sparda…o por lo menos impedir que sea otro dante.

Decepcionado, Vergil se dispuso a salir del lugar. Pero en un pequeño descuido accidentalmente tiro un libro de la estantería al suelo. al notar esto se agacho para recoger el libro ya que, para él, los libros son una invaluable fuente de conocimiento. Pero entonces noto que el libro estaba abierto en cierta página en la cual tenía como título "el hijo perdido de Sparda" al leer esto Vergil empezó a leer lo que estaba en el libro a partir de la página en la que se cayó el libro…. y el contenido no lo decepciono.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que cerrara el libro y lo colocara en el lugar del cual había caído, "todo este tiempo…la respuesta estaba justo en frente de mi" piensa Vergil con algo de ironía. Decidiendo que ya tenia lo que necesitaba, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su siguiente destino

El libro en cuestión no tenia mucho, salvo la ubicación del lugar en el cual se llevo a cabo el ritual para transportar a su hermano a un lugar seguro, junto con algo información acerca de un arma que estaba destinada al hijo más joven de Sparda. "supongo que es hora de hacer una pequeña visita a la mansión familiar" piensa mientras sale de la biblioteca, retirándose así en dirección a su próximo destino…a casa.

 **.**

 **En un negocio sin nombre…aun**

 **.**

En lo que parecía ser una especie de oficina, se podía ver a una persona con larga gabardina roja que dejaba su pecho expuesto, unas botas negras junto con un pantalón negro y unas pistoleras vacias que estaban en su espalda, llevaba también unos guantes negros sin dedos, Pero lo mas curioso era su cabello blanco. Esta persona no era otra que Dante Sparda.

El cual en este momento estaba acomodando una Rockola de segunda mano que compro hace poco, ´´¡listo!, eso debería darle un poco mas de estilo a este lugar´´ dice mientras retrocede un poco y mira toda la oficina. El lugar lo había recibido de un amigo llamado Enzo, quien también era un socio de negocios. Pero había un único problema sobre el lugar.

Aun no le había puesto un nombre.

No es que le diera flojera o algo así, sino que no se le ocurría ninguno y no estaba dispuesto a ponerle un nombre común y corriente, o elegido al azar, al negocio en el que podría poner su vida en riesgo…si como no.

Caminando hacia su escritorio se sentó en su silla y puso los pies sobre el mueble de madera, por el momento no tenia nada que hacer y como no le había llegado ningún nuevo trabajo así que tenia mucho tiempo para flojear. Una de las tantas ventajas de ser tu propio jefe es que puedes decidir cuándo trabajar.

Tomando una rebanada de pizza de la caja que estaba encima de su escritorio justo a un lado de un teléfono negro, se puso cómodo en su silla y disfruto del mejor alimento obrado por los italianos.

Pero por desgracia la paz y tranquilidad no le duro demasiado, por justo después de haberle dado una mordida su comida favorita el teléfono comenzó a sonar, esto fastidio bastante al joven caza demonios. Golpeando el mueble de madera con su bota mando el teléfono directo a su mano extendida, la cual estaba anticipando el lugar en el que caería.

´´¿sí?...mhm…cuanto…entiendo, ¿dónde dijiste que era?...bien, será mejor que tengas el dinero listo cuando termine´´ dice conversando con la persona al otro lado del teléfono, una vez que finaliza baja los pies del escritorio y cuelga la llamada. "uf, parece que el trabajo nunca termina" piensa dante algo cansado y molesto por no poder relajarse un poco más.

Había recibido una llamada de Enzo acerca de un trabajo de matar algunos demonios que están cerca de una mansión…pero Dante ya sabía muy bien de que mansión se trataba. en un principio él no quería aceptarlo, pero cuando escucho la recompensa por el trabajo, y debido a que ese dinero le hacia algo de falta, decidió hacerlo. Además de que dar un pequeño paseo por el lugar podría ser interesante, no ha estado en allí desde hace un largo tiempo.

´´bueno, será mejor poner manos a la obra´´ dice mientras se levanta de la silla y toma unas pistolas que estaban en la mesa, estas pistolas eran Ebony e Ivory. Poniéndolas en las pistoleras que estaban en su espalda se dispuso a tomar una gran espada que estaba apoyada en la pared detrás de él, esta espada no era otra que Rebellion. Poniéndola en su espalda, se dispuso a salir del local.

´´¡es hora de que empiece la fiesta!´´ dice muy animado mientras sale de su negocio.

 **.**

 **De vuelta en la vieja mansión**

 **.**

Entrando a una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar, comencé a buscar algo que pudiera ser de utilidad para mí. Algún tipo arma o algo que pudiera ayudarme a defenderme porque era obvio que, si lo que ella dijo y que realmente soy hijo del caballero oscuro Sparda, así como también el hermano menor de Dante y Vergil, entonces no me cabe ni la menor duda de que seré el objetivo de varios demonios.

Lo peor es que he estado buscando por lo que parecían horas, Todo debido a que no tenía algo para medir el tiempo y no ayudaba que todos los relojes estuvieran estropeados. No fue sino hasta que pensé en usar el sol como referencia que me di cuenta que estuve aquí por lo que supuse fueron entr horas, por no decir que cuando llegue parecía ser mediodía.

Estaba apunto de rendirme en mi búsqueda, Pero entonces volví a sentir esa sensación otra vez de algo llamándome, se hizo un poco mas recurrente a medida que exploraba la gran mansión. "ya que, tal vez encuentre algo interesante, y no es como si tuviera algo que perder. Además, ya he muerto una vez, ¿Qué son dos veces más?" pienso saliendo de la habitación y caminar en dirección a la fuente de esta extraña sensación de vibración que no paraba, era claro que algo o alguien estaba tratando de llamar mi atención.

Mientras iba por el corredor note que esta extraña vibración se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, casi al punto de darme cosquillas por lo raro que se sentía. Entonces sentí como se detuvo abruptamente cuando me detuve justo en frente de una de las pocas habitaciones que estaban cerradas, ya que todas las demás que vi tenían claros signos de haber sido forzadas o con las puertas medio destruida. Y por lo que puedo notar, la puerta parece casi intacta…casi, a excepción de que parecía como si la hubieran tratado de quemar.

Mirando el picaporte de la puerta sentí un pequeño nudo en la garganta, aunque no sabia por que razón. Ignorando la sensación decidí girar el picaporte, cuando abrí la puerta vi que no había muchos signos de deterioro en comparación con otras habitaciones. "veamos, ella dijo que había una especie de regalo o algo así, y no creo que este envuelto en papel de regalo o algo así por lo que la pregunta ahora es, ¿Qué estoy buscando exactamente?" pienso recordando las palabras de Eva mientras miro alrededor en busca de lo que sea que pueda ser considerado un "regalo", aunque si viene de parte del caballero oscuro Sparda come Eva dijo, estoy muy seguro de que de normal no tiene nada.

Mirando en cada rincón del lugar, ropero, muebles e incluso debajo de la cama que estaba en la habitación. Por mas que buscaba no encontraba algo que fuera de utilidad, tampoco ayudaba que muchas de las cosas fueran libros parcial mente quemados y ropa en un pésimo estado. "genial, todo esto fue por nada. Una completa perdida de tiempo" pienso molesto y cansado por esta búsqueda inútil.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación y continuar explorando la mansión, cuando de repente divisé un objeto que no había visto hasta ahora. Se trataba de un baúl que estaba justo a un lado de la puerta, lo cual podría explicar porque no lo vi en un principio, el baúl en si era pequeño pero largo a los lados y hecho de madera con detalles de metal. Estaba cubierto por suciedad y cenizas.

Acercándome, me agache un poco para abrirlo note algo un tanto peculiar, y era que tenia grabado las palabras "Ricardo Sparda" lo cual me sorprendió bastante. Pasando mi mano por encima del baúl para limpiar parte de la suciedad que lo cubría, vi que tenia otro grabado justo abajo del nombre el cual supuse que era el mío. Soplando para quitar el polvo restante divise un parte letras de oro que decían "Némesis" no sabia de que se trataba, así que lo ignore.

Tratando de abril el baúl sentí que estaba un poco trabado por el óxido, aplicando más fuerza fue capaz de abrirlo sin dañarlo mas de lo que estaba, me llevé una grata sorpresa viendo lo que tenía en el interior.

Se trataba de una espada, una O-Katana para ser exactos. Pero no se parecía a ninguna que haya visto anteriormente, parte del mando y la funda eran de color negro con detalles plateados que sobresalían, cerca de la zona entre la empuñadora y la hoja de la espada, había una guarda con lo que se parecía a un ala de dragón. Observando con mas detalle note que en la mitad de la funda estaba la misma ala de dragón que sobresalía también. **(nota: para aquellos quienes aun no lo han descifrado, es la misma Katana que aparece en la portada)**

Tomándola con todo el cuidado del mundo, sentí una fuerte sensación de poder corriendo por mis venas como si una parte de mi volviera a estar conmigo, "¿e-es este el regalo del cual Eva se refería?" pienso al sentir el poder que de la espada. Una espada creada por el mismísimo Sparda, "¡espera un momento!, ¡¿cómo rayos es que se eso?!" pienso preguntándome de donde vino esa información. Fue entonces que la verdad me cayó como un yunque en la cabeza, esta espada fue hecha especialmente para mí.

Prestando más atención a la Katana en mis manos, decidí sacarla de su funda para mirar el filo de la hoja, sacándolo lentamente de su funda vi la afilada hoja de metal reflejando mis ojos. Sentí un pequeño escalofrió, pero lo ignore de inmediato, mirando detenidamente note que en la base de la hoja había lo que parecía un grabado, aunque por más que intente no logre descifrar de decían o de que origen eran, por lo que pensé que era el idioma de los demonios o algo así.

volviendo a poner la espada dentro de su funda, procedí a cerrar el baúl. Cuando lo cerré volví a ver las palabras "Némesis" en el baúl, pero con la diferencia de que cuando miraba ese nombre sentí el raro impulso de voltear de inmediato y ver la espada en mis manos. "conque ese es tu nombre ¿verdad?" pienso mientras observo con calma la Katana. "si no mal recuerdo, Némesis es el nombre de la diosa de la justicia, fortuna y la justicia retributiva" pienso mientras me pongo de pie sosteniendo la espada en su funda con mi mano izquierda.

"hm, ese es un nombre adecuado para una espada como tú" pienso mientras saco a Némesis de su funda para darle una ultima mirada a la hoja forjada por el mismísimo caballero oscuro Sparda. No necesitaba saber mucho sobre armas para darme cuenta de lo poderosa que era la Katana, literalmente podía sentir el inmenso poder con solo sostenerlo en mis manos.

Envainando a Némesis decidí que era momento de salir de la mansión, ya conseguí lo que necesitaba y no era como si hubiera algo más aquí que pudiera serme de utilidad.

 **.**

 **Con Vergil**

 **.**

Había estado caminando tranquilamente hasta los terrenos de la vieja mansión a través del camino que llevaba directo a la gran mansión. Afortunadamente la biblioteca en la que estaba hace un rato no se encontraba muy lejos del lugar al cual se dirigía ahora mismo, de hecho, casi podía divisar las grandes rejas que protegían la antigua morada de la familia Sparda.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un repentino golpe de poder emanando desde la misma dirección en la que se encontraba la mansión. Deteniendo su andar, Vergil se concentro en ese repentino poder "tal parece que vino desde dentro" piensa al calcular la única y posible ubicación en la que se origino ese golpe de energía. Reanudando la marcha, comenzó a pensar en que pudo haber causado eso.

"hm… no importa de quien se trate, acabare con cualquiera que se ponga en mi camino" pensó mientras caminaba tranquilamente hasta su destino.

 **.**

 **Con dante**

 **.**

Caminando a través de un denso bosque cerca de los terrenos de lo que queda de la mansión familiar, dante estaba acercándose al lugar del cual tenía tantos malos recuerdos. Pero tomando en cuenta el dinero que le pagarían supuso que podría valer la pena, además de que con el dinero podría comprarse esa mesa de billar que tanto quería.

Mientras pensaba en donde podría poner la mesa de billar que quería comprarse, sintió un repentino golpe de energía proveniente de la misma dirección a la cual él se dirigía, era claro que el dueño de esa energía debía de ser alguien capaz de darle una buena pelea. Eso solo hiso que dante se emocionara aún más.

´´¡parece que esta fiesta se está prendiendo!´´ dice dante casi gritando, estaba muy animado por lo que pudiera encontrarse.

 **.**

 **De vuelta en la mansión**

 **.**

Mientras caminaba a la salida, pasando cerca de la sala principal en la que me desperté, me percaté que algo no andaba bien. Tenia la extraña sensación de que alguien me estaba observando. ¿cómo lo supe?, pues desde que llegué mis sentidos se volvieron mucho más agudos y precisos. incluso mi cuerpo se sentía diferente, no me había dado cuenta en un principio, pero en un pequeño momento de arrebato por terminar en un mundo que debería ser solo un juego, ¡pero que resulta ser real!, golpee con fuerza una de las paredes del edificio…adivina que paso después.

Así es, la pared termino con un gran agujero, y lo mas curioso es que apenas sentí dolor por el golpe. Supuse que fue por mi sangre de demonio que supuestamente fue desbloqueada del sello que lo mantenía oculto, aunque después de lo que ha estado pasando desde que desperté aquí, empiezo a creer que lo que Eva me dijo cuando estaba en el limbo es real.

Y eso es lo que más me asustaba.

Moviendo la cabeza para despejar mi mente, me encontré con que la sensación de ser observado se hizo más incómoda que hace unos momentos, "supongo que esta parte era inevitable. Hm, no importa, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano" pienso anticipando lo que está por venir. Así que, deteniendo mi andar, use mi mano derecha para agarrar la empuñadura de Némesis mientras que mi mano izquierda sostiene la espada aun en su funda, muy similar a como lo hace Vergil.

No tenia ninguna experiencia usando una espada o peleando contra demonios, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue intentar utilizar el mismo estilo que Vergil usa con Yamato, "solo espero que funcione" pienso tratando de mostrarme lo más tranquilo y sereno posible.

Fue justo en ese momento que varias criaturas extrañas comenzaron a surgir del suelo, tenían unido a sus brazos derechos lo que supuse eran sus armas, las cuales eran una vara de matera con varias púas de metal sobresaliendo alrededor de la vara, "deben de ser estigios inferiores. La pregunta es ¡¿qué hacen aquí?!, ¡se supone que solo aparecen en el fallido reboot del juego!" pienso al ver que se trataban de las mismas criaturas que aparecen en los primeros niveles de DMC: Devil May Cry.

En total eran seis de ellos y todos rodeándome con claras intenciones de matarme, "solo espero ser capaz de derrotar a estas cosas" pienso mirando detenidamente a los demonios preparándome para mi primera pelea en este mundo. Basta decir que estaba aterrado, pero por alguna razón también me sentía emocionado.

Cuando vi que uno de ellos comenzó a acercarse a mí, inmediatamente me lancé para atacarlo antes de que la criatura tuviera la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo. Atacando con un corte horizontal usando a Némesis con una mano mientras que con la izquierda sujeto la vaina, luego de que el ataque golpeara de lleno al estigio.

No paso nada.

Por unos momentos pensé que seria mi fin ya que estaba muy cerca del demonio y no sabia si pudiera bloquear el posible ataque del monstruo. Pero fue entonces que paso lo impensable, la parte superior e inferior del demonio se desprendieron cayendo al piso como un saco de arena.

Mirando incrédulo, no podía creer el increíble poder que tenia la espada, ¡literalmente corto al estigio en dos como si no fuera nada! Fue increíble ya que pensé que me tomaría mas que eso derrotar a uno de ellos, vi como lentamente los restos del demonio se convertían en nada más que humo. "si logro hacer lo mismo con los otros cinco, tal vez pueda salir de esto con vida" pienso de manera positiva antes de dar media vuelta para enfrentar a los demás.

Apenas lo hice tuve que esquivar un ataque el cual casi me rebana la cabeza, rodando a un lado fui capaz de evitar el ataque "será mejor que me tome esto con seriedad" pienso tratando de mantener mi mente enfocada y lejos de cualquier distracción.

Atacando directamente al demonio que me casi me había cortado la cabeza, lo apuñalé atravesándolo con toda la fuerza que pude usando casi la misma postura de Vergil. ¿Qué puedo decir?, el estilo que usa me resulta muy conveniente, complicado y algo difícil de entender, pero se ajusta bastante bien a mí.

"otro menos, faltan cuatro" pienso mientras saco a Némesis del demonio, justo después de desvaneció en humo. Sintiendo algo aproximándose a mis espaldas, voltee para prepararme para algún posible ataque y vi que uno de ellos se había colado detrás de mi muy cerca sin que me diera cuenta.

Por desgracia no fui lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear el inminente ataque que estaba preparando el estigio, por lo que recibí un fuerte golpe en el abdomen el cual me no solo rasgo gran parte de mi camisa y polerón, sino que me causo serios cortes en la zona del pecho y el estómago.

´´¡UGH!´´ digo intentando ignorar el fuerte dolor debido a los múltiples cortes en el abdomen, echando una mirada a la herida pude notar que era algo profunda "por lo menos el dolor no es tan grande como cuando morí antes de ir al limbo" pienso tratando de ver el lado bueno…aunque no tenga ninguno.

Aprovechando el impulso de ira que tenia contra el demonio lo ataque con una serie de cortes sobre en todo su cuerpo, por unos momentos no paso nada, hasta que lentamente volví a enfundar a Némesis en su vaina junto con un sonoro click metálico. Fue justo después de eso que todo su cuerpo cayo en pequeños pedazos desintegrándose al tocar el suelo.

Mirando impactado por lo que acababa de hacer no pude evitar sentir algo de asombro, no sabía que podía hacer eso "esto comienza a ponerse raro. ¡¿Cómo es que sabía hacer eso?!, no es que me queje ni nada, ¡pero enserio!" pienso algo asustado por las repentinas habilidades con la espada que tenía. Haciendo a un lado todas esas dudas decido que es mejor concentrarme en acabar con estas cosas antes de que terminen matándome, con haber muerto una vez me basta. "supongo que ahora solo quedan 3" pienso mientras observo a los estigios restantes.

Fue entonces cuando todos ellos se lanzaron sobre mí para atacarme de frente sin siquiera pensarlo…grave error. si más miramientos decidí despacharlos a todos lo antes posible, por lo que cuando se acercaron lo suficiente desenvainé a Némesis y en un solo movimiento los corte a la mitad a todos ellos antes de que siquiera pudieran tocarme, "y ahora ya no queda ninguna" pienso con una sonrisa de lado mientras enfundo a Némesis. Mirando los restos de los demonios evaporándose, me di cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto. Mirando el lugar en el cual me habían lastimado, vi que la gran herida ya se había cerrado…como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Ok…ahora si estoy empezando asustarme por todo esto" pienso algo atónito, primero estaba el hecho de que empuñe una Katana como fuera una parte de mí, ¡yo jamás en mi vida había tocado una espada antes!, luego esta la herida profunda que hubiera matado a cualquiera por desangramiento ¡pero oh, sorpresa, sorpresa, ESO NO ME PASO!, la herida simplemente desapareció sin dejar cicatriz alguna. ´´tch, este no es mi día´´ digo mientras reviso el daño que sufrió mi ropa, básicamente la parte delantera de mi camisa estaba destrozada y el polerón estaba muy dañado en la manga izquierda y el cierre que tenía estaba suelto como si fuera un simple hilo. **(nota: polerón es básicamente una sudadera que se usa en chile, no se como lo llamen en otros lugares, pero aquí se le llama polerón)**

"maldición, era mi polerón favorito" pienso mientras miro con tristeza la caída de una hermosa prenda de ropa, quitándome la camisa y polerón dañados los arroje a un lado, quedando totalmente expuesto de la cintura para arriba. Tener puesto prendas que estaban rotas y lejos de ser remendadas no era algo que me agradara, la verdad es que me causaban malos recuerdos de cuando estaba en el orfanato.

sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarme esos malos recuerdos que tanto me atormentaban, decidí que tal vez podría quedarme un rato mas y ver si encuentro ropa para la zona superior del cuerpo, arriesgándome a encontrarme con mas de esas cosas, quedar aún más herido y desnudo de lo que ya estoy.

"…creo que mejor salgo de aquí lo antes posible, mientras aun puedo" pienso caminando a la salida de la mansión, la verdad es que no quería toparme con más de esas cosas. "supongo que podría averiguar en qué tiempo de Devil May Cry me encuentro" pienso saliendo por la gran puerta del edificio meditando sobre mi próximo plan de acción.

Al salir note que había un gran patio delantero bastante maltratado con mucho pasto en algunos lugares y otros con nada más que tierra infértil en otras zonas. "parece que a alguien se le olvido pagarle al jardinero" pienso mirando los alrededores mientras camino hasta la gran salida del terreno.

´´¡vaya no esperaba encontrarte por aquí Vergil!´´ escucho a alguien gritar varios metros a mi derecha, "no…por favor que no sea quien creo que es" pienso volteando lentamente para ver de quien se trataba… solo para que mis peores temores se confirmaran.

Dante estaba aquí

No necesite observarlo con una lupa para saber que se trataba del mismo dante de devil may cry 3, se notaba de inmediato por la vestimenta y la edad que mostraba. Parecía que acababa de salir de un bosque por que parecía tener una pequeña rama enredada en su cabello.

´´¿y que es ese nuevo look?, ¿acaso tratas de copiarme o algo así?´´ dice dante con una sonrisa algo arrogante mientras camina un poco alrededor de mi a una distancia prudente y precavida, cuando noto que había algo en su cabello se pasó la mano por la cabeza sacándose la pequeña rama de su cabello.

Decidí mejor quedarme callado y no decir algo que pudiera empezar una pelea con el cazador de demonios, solo un tonto querría pelear contra alguien como dante y creer que saldrá con vida. Supuse que me confundió con Vergil por mi cabello y el aspecto de la cara, no era ninguna novedad mi semejanza con Vergil ya que lo había notado cuando me vi en ese espejo.

´´¿se puede saber qué haces aquí dante?´´ escucho la voz de alguien a algunos metros detrás de mí, viniendo justo de la entrada hacia los terrenos de la mansión. "por favor que no sea Vergil, ¡por favor que no sea Vergil!, ¡POR FAVOR QUE NO SEA VERGIL!" pienso casi en pánico de quien podría tratarse.

Volteando la cabeza lentamente, vi que se trataba de la persona con quien menos quería toparme y la persona más peligrosa que dante.

Vergil también estaba aquí.

.

.

 **Bueno espero que les gustara, este es mi nuevo y mas reciente proyecto el cual me a tomado bastante tiempo en hacer ya que muchos de los cimientos de la historia y de la parte argumentativa fueron algo difíciles para mi ya que nunca había hecho algo relacionado con la saga de devil may cry.**

 **por cierto para aquellos que no lo sepan el nombre Ricardo viene del germano antiguo que significa: Rey Poderoso. lo hice asi ya que en devil may cry se tiene la costumbre de los nombres tengan algún poder detrás de ellos**

 **Además de que tendré que dividir mi tiempo entre esta historia y la de "dragón ball z: nuevo mundo nueva vida".**

 **Por favor díganme que les parecio para poder ir mejorando.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	2. capitulo 2: ¡que comience la fiesta!

**Justo como lo dije, aquí esta el capitulo que prometí que subiría a mediados de este mes. Pero antes de que comiencen a leerlo, me gustaría decirles que no se cuanto tardare en subir un nuevo capitulo ya que ahora logre aprender un poco mas sobre escribir historias y fanficcions comenzare aprobar algunas cosas nuevas en un proyecto el cual empecé a la par de este fic, aun no tengo un nombre para la historia en la que estoy trabajando pero lo que puedo decirles es que toma lugar en la serie animada de internet RWBY el cual me ha llamado mucho la atención al igual que todos los fanficcions que tiene en esta y muchas más páginas de fics. Y es mas o menos sobre que salem tiene un hijo. Pero como dije aun estoy trabajando en los detalles.**

 **Sin nada mas que agregar. ¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!**

 **.**

 **.**

De acuerdo, es oficial, estoy muy jodido, ¿La razón?, muy simple.

¡Estoy en justo entre las dos personas más fuertes y peligrosas en este mundo!

Pero eso no es lo peor…bueno de hecho si es lo peor, ¡pero!, la cosa es que dante cree que yo soy Vergil, y Vergil quien esta del otro lado piensa que soy Dante. Por supuesto que ninguno de los dos vio quien estaba del otro lado ya que yo estaba bloqueando la línea de visión.

No fue sino después de que me voltee para ver a Vergil, cuando Dante se inclinó un poco a un lado para ver de quien se trataba, cuando vio que a quien yo estaba viendo era Vergil lo dejo algo confundido y sorprendido, después de todo ¿Cuántas personas se parecen a Vergil y en menor medida a él mismo?

Pues al parecer…yo

El hijo mayor de Sparda por otro lado supo al instante que yo no era dante cuando me volteé para verlo, al ver mi rostro noto de inmediato que, a pesar de tener cierto parecido con ambos, no era el irritante y molesto hermano que él conocía. ¿La razón? Muy simple en realidad.

Yo no llevaba a rebelión, algo de lo cual Dante jamás olvidaría o dejaría atrás y a pesar de lo descuidado que él puede ser jamás se le olvidaría llevar consigo su principal arma junto con sus pistolas. Luego esta el detalle de que segundos después vio la cabeza de dante asomarse a unos cuantos metros de distancia detrás de mí.

Lo cual nos lleva a la situación actual luego de varios segundos en los cuales ambos parecían verme como si fuera algo que jamás hubieran visto. Lo cual no esta muy lejos de la verdad debido a que no todos los días vez a alguien que se parece a ti mismo. Pero cuando notaron mi collar el cual se parece bastante al de ellos, eso más el hecho de que no tenían idea de quien era yo y porque estaba aquí causo que comenzaran a estar algo cautelosos, tanto que incluso movieron sus manos un poco más cerca de sus propias armas.

´´¿quién eres y por qué estás aquí?´´ pregunta Vergil siendo el primero en hablar luego del incomodo silencio que había.

Sinceramente no estaba muy seguro acerca de si permanecer callado o responder, honestamente decirle toda la verdad sobre quien soy y de donde vengo suena mucho peor que si me quedo sin decir una sola palabra. Así que adivinen que elegí, sip, opté por quedarme callado y solamente mirarlo sin expresar emoción alguna.

Aunque probablemente no fue la mejor decisión, de hecho, esa fue la cosa más idiota y estúpida que yo pude haber cometido ya que había olvidado que Vergil no es muy famoso por preguntar lo mismo dos veces, ya que usualmente la segunda vez la persona que no le responde en la primera ocasión termina muerta, Lo cual podría pasarme a mí.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Vergil perdió la paciencia y en un movimiento tan rápido que apenas logre verlo moverse, apareció justo enfrente de mi solo a unos centímetros con Yamato desenvainada y apuntando directamente a mi cuello.

"mierda…tal vez debí responderle cuando pregunto" pienso mientras intento mantener una fachada tranquila y serena, aunque se me hacía algo difícil sintiendo el filo de la Katana rozándome la piel muy cerca de yugular.

´´no te lo volveré a preguntar, así que será mejor que respondas ahora´´ ordena Vergil con una voz tan seria que no dejaba duda alguna sobre lo que ocurriría si no le respondía.

´´ será mejor que hagas lo que dice, él no suele ser muy paciente´´ dice Dante, si bien también tenía curiosidad por el muchacho junto con algunas preguntas por responder, Dante jamás usaría los métodos que Vergil suele usar para conseguir lo que quiere.

"si eso lo tengo muy claro" pienso ante la declaración del cazador de demonios. Yo sabia que el mayor de los hijos de Sparda no le gustaba que jugaran con su tiempo y mucho menos que le faltaran el respeto.

Tomando un respiro para calmarme, asiento con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Vergil. El cual al ver esto parece complacido y aleja un poco a Yamato de mi cuello, pero dejándolo lo suficientemente cerca en caso de que haga algún movimiento brusco.

´´Ricardo, ese es mi nombre´´ digo respondiendo a la pregunta de Vergil.

Cuando los dos hijos mayores de Sparda oyeron esto les pareció algo raro ya que ese era un nombre algo raro y poco común, por no decir que a los dos les sonaba conocido, el único detalle es que no sabían de donde, a Dante le pareció un nombre algo poco fuera de lo común, Vergil por otro lado trato de pensar sobre esto ya que él tenía la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo muy importante sobre esto.

´´¿solo eso?, ¿sin apellido?´´ pregunta Dante con algo de humor ya que le parecía raro solo tener el nombre y no un apellido, no es que tuviera algún problema con eso, de hecho a Dante no le gustaba mucho mencionar su apellido por razones obvia.

Pensando un poco en la pregunta que hizo Dante, decidí tomar otra bocanada de aire para tratar de calmarme, no se ustedes, pero a mi esto me estaba estresando un poco. Sinceramente no sabia si decirles o no, ¿me creerían si les dijera que soy su hermano perdido? Porque sinceramente yo no me tragaría semejante cliché.

Aunque de nuevo, ¿que podría perder? después de todo ya morí una vez. "quien sabe, probablemente la próxima vez termine en Dragón Ball…hm como si algo así pudiera pasar" pienso al hacer una suposición tan tonta como esa.

Mirando sobre mi hombro hacia dante, me tome un momento para pensar en cómo responder a su pregunta, ´´Sparda, Ricardo Sparda´´ le digo mirándolo de reojo antes de volver la mirada de vuelta a Vergil. ante tal declaración por parte mía todo estaba en silencio, no hace falta decir que, si alguien hubiera soltado un alfiler, se hubiera escuchado como si fuera un gran estruendo.

No sabía si continuar hablando o no, aunque llegados a ese punto no es como si las cosas podrían empeorar aún más. ´´y la verdad es que no tengo idea de porque o como termine en este lugar´´ digo respondiendo a la otra pregunta anterior de Vergil.

´´…¿de verdad esperas que vayamos a creer semejante estupidez?´´ pregunta Dante, eso era lejos la cosa más ridícula que había escuchado en su vida, eso era simplemente imposible por no decir imposible.

Vergil por otro lado. ´´¿qué edad tienes?´´ pregunta mirándome con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

´´dieciocho´´ le respondo algo aliviado de que no me haya matado, al menos por ahora.

Dante no podía creer esto, ¿Vergil de todas las personas iba a creerle a este tipo?, ¡literalmente estaba insinuando que es el hijo de Sparda!, aunque considerando la apariencia que tiene tal vez no era algo tan descabellado.

Vergil por su parte estaba pensando esto de manera seria pero con calma ya que a diferencia de Dante, Vergil ya sabía de qué se trataba todo esto, pero necesitaba estar seguro de sus suposiciones estaban en lo cierto.

Envainando lentamente a Yamato, pero a la vez listo para atacar en caso de algo, miro lentamente cada detalle de muchacho que decía tener el apellido Sparda, pero más que nada prestando mucha atención al collar y a la katana que este llevaba.

´´esa Katana, ¿tiene algún nombre?´´ pregunta Vergil mirando la espada en mi mano izquierda.

No estaba muy seguro de a donde quería ir con esas preguntas, aunque considerando que ya no me esta amenazando con Yamato supongo que sería descortés no responder a sus preguntas. ´´si, su nombre es Nemesis´´ le respondi mientras la sustengo con un agarre un poco más fuerte, no me arriesgaría a que me lo quitara solo porque quiere más poder.

Vergil solo asiente con la cabeza meditando sobre el nombre. ´´hm, la diosa de la fortuna y la venganza´´ dice para sí mismo casi divagando y poniendo su mano en el mentón pensando en eso.

Dante, quien odiaba ser excluido de las conversaciones, decidió también hacer sus preguntas, aunque fueran solo para llamar la atención. ´´mencionaste que no sabias como terminaste aquí, ¿acaso fuiste teletransportado o algo así?,¿vienes algún otro mundo o universo alterno?´´ pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

No me tomo mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que Dante estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, meterse con los demás y jugar con ellos usando solo palabras para sacarlos de quicio. Lamentable e irónicamente para él, estaba en lo correcto.

´´ de hecho fui transportado a este lugar, más específicamente dentro de la mansion´´ le respondo mirándolo con una expresión que casi no mostraba emoción alguna, tenia que mostrarme lo mas tranquilo y sereno posible ya que no seria bueno perder la compostura en este momento.

Vergil al oír esto sintió que sus sospechas se hacían realidad, cabello blanco, un collar similar al que él y dante tienen, dice tener el apellido de Sparda y como si fuera poco admite que fue transportado aquí. No se necesito de mucho trabajo para unir los puntos y saber de quien se trataba realmente, pero aun así necesitaba estar seguro.

´´¿crees que puedas explicar todo lo que sabes sobre como llegaste a este lugar?´´ pregunta Vergil de manera casi amable, o eso creo yo porque con su tono de voz era difícil saberlo.

´´hm, si te lo dijera no me creerías´´ le respondo mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

´´eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo digas´´ dice Vergil con la clara intención de no aceptar una negativa de mi parte.

"supongo que no importa ya que de todos modos lo sabrán tarde o temprano" pienso resignándome a contarle, solo lo necesario obviamente.

´´pues, para resumir, había muerto, y lo siguiente que se es que termino en un lugar oscuro y silencioso, sinceramente fue lo peor que pude haber sentido en toda mi vida´´ le digo recordando los sucesos de lo que pareció ser una eternidad de sufrimiento.

"eso suena como el limbo" piensa Vergil prestando atención a los detalles de la historia.

´´fue un largo tiempo en el que estuve en ese lugar sin tener hambre, sed, sueño o algún tipo de cansancio o necesidad, por no decir que no podía siquiera sentir alguna parte de mi cuerpo´´ digo mirando a un lado, sinceramente era algo que quisiera olvidar.

"definitivamente es el limbo, pero la pregunta es ¿cómo es que logro de allí?" piensa Vergil, era casi imposible salir de ese lugar.

´´pero fue entonces, después de semanas de estar atrapado, apareció algo o mejor dicho alguien´´ digo refiriéndome a Eva, aunque en el fondo estaba algo asustado debido a que no sabía cómo reaccionarían si fuera a decir su nombre.

´´¿quien?´´ pregunta Vergil, realmente tenia curiosidad por esta persona que se le presento en el limbo ya que los seres que pueden entrar y salir del limbo a voluntad son muy pocos, tanto que podrían contarse con los dedos de una sola mano.

´´pues, no pude verla ya que era mas como una luz etérea que brillo en todo el lugar, pero dijo que su nombre era…Eva´´ le respondo dejando caer la bomba, causando que una vez mas todo quedara en silencio.

Dante estaba casi en shock, ¿este tipo acaba de decir que se encontró con su madre en el limbo?, no sabia que sentir acerca de esto, por un lado estaba casi a punto de lanzarse sobre él y exigirle respuestas, aunque por el otro sentía la necesidad de pegarle un tiro en la frente por decir semejante cosa… pero también sentía algo de alegría por saber que su madre de alguna forma aún seguía existiendo, a pesar de que no fuera en el mundo de los vivos.

Vergil estaba pasando por los mismos pensamientos que estaba teniendo su hermano gemelo, incluso estaba resistiendo el impulso de agarrarlo por el cuello y exigir una explicación, pero logro calmarse y no dejar que sus emociones lo controlaran.

´´ella…ella me dijo cuanto tiempo que estuve en ese lugar el cual fue de 18 días, me dijo que yo no pertenecía a ese mundo y me dijo muchas otras cosas, sobre que tenia hermanos, un regalo el cual supongo que se trata de Nemesis, la razón por la que me enviaron a otro mundo y luego me envio a este lugar´´ digo resumiendo todo lo que me dijo Eva, aunque claro yo no tenía muchos ánimos de decirles todo de manera bien explicada, principalmente porque no sabía cómo podrían reaccionar.

A pesar de lo ridículo que sonaba todo eso, Vergil sabia en el fondo que era verdad. Por no decir que, a diferencia de Dante, ya sabía sobre que tenía otro hermano, pero el inconveniente era que no sabía cómo podría ser, aunque tomando en cuenta toda esta nueva información entonces es muy posible que este frente a su hermano menor.

´´dime, ¿Eva te dijo cuales eran los nombres de tus hermanos?´´ pregunta Vergil queriendo confirmar todo de una vez por todas.

´´si, aunque…no quería mencionarlo porque…ella dijo que se llamaban eran Dante y Vergil, los cuales parecen ser los nombres de ustedes dos´´ le respondo mirándolo a Dante y después a él.

Sorpresivamente Vergil sonrió ligeramente ante esto, claro que apenas fue perceptible.

Dante por su parte…pues…él tuvo una reacción completamente diferente.

Caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia mí, tomo sus pistolas de sus fundas y me apunto con ellas, ´´no se que es lo que esta pasando aquí, pero será mejor que me lo digas de manera clara y concisa si no quieres que te meta una bala entre las cejas´´ dice de manera tajante y con una mirada de que dejaba muy en claro que no estaba jugando, mientras me apuntaba con ambas pistolas.

Afortunadamente Vergil decidió ayudarme, ´´a veces tu ignorancia me impresiona Dante´´ dice mientras camina posicionándose justo a mi derecha.

´´si hubieras prestado más atención habrías notado que literalmente ya dijo todo lo que esta pasando´´ dice Vergil con una ligera burla a la inteligencia de Dante.

´´¡me refiero a la parte donde literalmente este tipo insinúa ser nuestro hermano!´´ dice Dante apuntando una de las pistolas a Vergil mostrando algo de estrés emocional, aunque claro eso puede ser debido a que, a diferencia de Vergil, no estaba para informado sobre que tenía otro hermano.

´´no me sorprende que no sepas sobre eso, después de todo nunca te has molestado en leer algún libro, y antes de que lo digas, no, las revistas no cuentan como lectura´´ le responde Vergil un algo de molestia en su voz, algunas veces no podía soportar la estupidez e ignorancia de Dante.

´´al leer la historia de nuestro padre Sparda, me di cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que ni tu ni yo sabemos, entre eso está el detalle de que tu y yo tenemos otro hermano, uno que nació un año después de nosotros dos, el cual que fue enviado a otro lugar para mantenerlo lejos y seguro de cualquiera que quisiera matarlo a modo de venganza por las acciones de nuestro padre´´ le explica Vergil a Dante.

Yo por mi parte no imagine que Vergil ya sabría sobre mi existencia y tampoco creí que yo estaría o seria mencionado en algún libro, "espera un momento, ¿el ya sabia sobre que fui enviado a otro mundo?" pienso al darme cuenta de lo que él acababa de decir, aunque supongo que eso me ayuda un poco.

´´tch, como si yo fuera a tragarme tal estupidez, ¿esperas que yo crea que este idiota de aquí es nuestro hermano gemelo perdido?´´ dice casi en burla mirándome con molestia, odio y…¿esperanza?

"ok, ahora si estoy algo confundido" pienso mirando a Dante, si algo aprendí a lo largo de mi solitaria vida, es leer las emociones de las personas viendo sus expresiones faciales, lo cual me ayudó mucho a conocer las verdaderas intenciones de los demás. "¿será que de verdad cree que somos familia, pero tiene miedo de que sea mentira?" pienso pensando en las posibilidades, aunque tratándose de alguien a quien solo conozco a través de un videojuego no estaba muy seguro de mis suposiciones.

´´hm, cree lo que quieras, yo por mi parte ya no tengo asuntos aquí´´ dice mientras da media vuelta y camina a la salida de los terrenos del lugar.

´´tú también deberías venir Ricardo, si de verdad eres mi hermano entonces debes de tener un gran poder en tu interior el cual no sabes cómo utilizar´´ dice mirándome de reojo sin dejar de caminar, claramente con algún tipo de plan en mente.

Al escuchar esto di media vuelta y comencé a seguirlo, ignorando el hecho de que Dante aún estaba apuntándonos con sus pistolas…pero por desgracia los problemas aún no habían terminado.

Cuando estaba llegando a Vergil, un pequeño temblor sacudió el suelo, "es acaso un terremoto o algo" pienso esperando que sea solo algo menor, aunque tratándose de un lugar donde los demonios son cosa de todos los días supuse que era algo mucho, mucho peor.

Justo detrás de todos nosotros, la gran mansión de la familia Sparda fue completamente destruida por una enorme bestia parecida a un dragón negro el al parecer salió del suelo justo debajo de la mansión destruyéndola en el proceso, la criatura tenía fácilmente más de cien pies de largo desde la nariz hasta la cola. Aunque es principalmente de color negro, también tiene acentos rojos y morados sobre su cuerpo junto con seis patas en total, tres a cada lado. Sobre la cabeza hay un extraño adorno en forma de corona con lo que parece una cara en el frente. La cabeza del dragón tiene cuatro puntos brillantes a cada lado que parecen ojos, y su boca está llena de docenas de colmillos que enmarcan una retorcida lengua bífida. Tiene largos cuernos serrados en la cabeza, la espalda y los costados de su cuerpo hasta el final de la cola con una piel gruesa y quitinosa que se extiende a lo largo de su cuerpo similar a placas de armadura segmentadas. **(nota: básicamente es Gomorrah de Bayonetta…es que me estaba quedando sin ideas, y un dragón parecía lo más apropiado para el momento)**

´´ **¡hijos de Sparda!** ´´ grita el gran dragón con ira mientras nos mira.

"…¿no tendré un momento de descanso en este mundo cierto?" pienso al ver al dragón demonio mirándonos con rabia y con un increíble deseo de matar.

´´ **eh estado esperando varios años por este momento, y ahora tengo de una vez por todas la oportunidad de acabar de una vez por todas con la sucia sangre de ese inmundo traidor** ´´ dice mirándonos detenidamente, pero cuando dirige su mirada a mí, sus ojos parecen sorprenderse.

´´ **hm, tú debes de ser aquel al que tanto hemos estado buscando, si ahora lo recuerdo, tu eres el que ese sucio traidor de Sparda envió a otro mundo con ese ritual prohibido** ´´ el gran dragón dice mirándome detalladamente y olfateando el aire captando mi aroma.

¿Ritual prohibido?, yo ya sabia que eso era peligroso debido a que Eva me lo dijo, pero ella jamás menciono que era prohibido y, hasta donde yo sé, muchas veces las cosas prohibidas son muy peligrosas.

´´¡oye, lagartija super desarrollada!, ¿que acaso no te han enseñado que es de mala educación destruir la casa de una persona?´´ grita Dante llamando la atención del dragón, y de paso burlarse de él. No estaba muy feliz con la destrucción del lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar

´´ **¡yo soy Gomorrah El Devorador de lo Divino!, ¡y te dirigirás a mí con respeto si no quieres que te aplaste insolente mortal!** ´´ grita mirando con ira a Dante mientras pisaba fuerte el suelo enfatizando su punto.

´´el único que saldrá herido aquí serás tú, y todo porque cometiste el grave error de haber aparecido´´ dice Vergil acercándose, quedando justo a un lado de Dante con dos metros de distancia entre ellos.

Yo por mi parte no estaba muy seguro sobre acercarme como ellos ya que yo no en comparación a ellos no tengo mucha fuerza que digamos, por no decir que ellos tienen mas experiencia en lo que matar demonios se refiere.

Vergil pareció haberse dado cuenta de mi dilema, ´´te sugiero que te mantengas al margen de esto´´ dice mirándome de reojo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza retrocedo lo más rápido que puedo de la zona en la que presumiblemente combatirían. Gomorrah al ver esto inmediatamente dio un poderoso rugido el cual creo una especie de gran domo alrededor de todo el gran terreno de la mansión encerrándonos a todos nosotros con el dragón.

"supongo que estoy obligado a pelear" pienso algo asustado. Pelear con demonios menores es una cosa, ¡¿pero una maldita pelea tipo Boss?!, ¡eso es algo que solo un masoquista haría!, y yo no le hago a eso.

´´ **¡ninguno de ustedes escapara de mí!, ¡los desmembrare uno por uno y vengare la muerte de mis camaradas caídos!** ´´ grita el demonio, entonces escupió una gran ráfaga de fuego rojo de su boca.

Todo paso casi como en cámara lenta para mí. Dante y Vergil lo esquivaron justo a tiempo saltando rápidamente a un lado, por desgracia yo estaba justo en medio de la trayectoria de la gran corriente de fuego y debido a mi falta de reflejos no pensé que pudiera esquivar las llamas, aunque lo intentase no podría moverme a tiempo.

"¿así es como termina?, ¿acaso estoy destinado a morir sin importar el mundo en el que me encuentre?" pienso cerrando los ojos ante mi inevitable fin.

 **(nota: se sugiere escuchar la cancion, Poenix down (zardonic remix) – the unguided, en esta parte.)**

Pero fue en ese momento en que escuche una voz hablarme una que ya había oído con anterioridad, era cálida y llena de afecto. Era la voz de mi madre.

 _´´no te rindas hijo, yo sé que tú puedes…no olvides que ahora tienes una familia contigo´´_

Al oír esas palabras no pude evitar sentir una sensación de seguridad y paz, una que rara vez había sentido en mi vida, pero esta fue especial ya que no había tristeza, ira o miedo, solo había felicidad y tranquilidad. Fue un sentimiento con el que en mi vida tanto anhelé en poder sentir. Una sensación a la que pienso aferrarme.

Abriendo los ojos justo cuando la gran ráfaga de fuego estaba a punto de darme de lleno hago algo que jamás pensé que yo pudiera ser capaz de lograr por mí mismo, en el último segundo pase de estar frente a un gran ataque de fuego a aparecer en el mismo lugar en el que Vergil y Dante estaban antes del ataque del dragón.

Podía sentir mi poder emerger dentro de mí, era como despertar de un sueño, uno que pareció durar toda mi vida y que por fin termino.

Basta decir que todos, incluyendo al dragón, estaban sorprendidos por el repentino golpe de velocidad con el que esquive las llamas.

´´¡oye tú!, dijiste que querías acabar con nosotros ¿no es así? bueno pues te tengo noticias, ¡tendrás que pelear conmigo primero!´´ le grito desafiándolo yo solo abiertamente, esto es algo que tenia que enfrentar por mí mismo.

Vergil pensó que eso fue muy estúpido y arrogante, aunque no negaría que fue bastante valiente de su parte, aunque también imprudente y sin sentido.

Dante por su parte, no pudo evitar sentir algo de orgullo por su aparentemente nuevo hermano, aunque aun tenia sus dudas sobre el tema, tuvo que admitir que el muchacho tenia muchos cojones para decirle eso a alguien que es mucho más grande que él.

´´ **¡si tantos deseas morir entonces con gusto cumpliré con tu deseo!** ´´ dice con un fuerte rugido.

Inmediatamente el enorme dragón se lanzó sobre mí con la intención de agarrarme entre sus fauces, y pudo haberlo logrado si yo no hubiera saltado para esquivarlo. Suspendido en el aire justo frente a él, desenvaine a Nemesis y lo ataque con una serie cortes los cuales dañan seriamente el parte de la boca del dragón dejándole varias cicatrices.

´´ **¡ghaaaa!** ´´ grita de dolor retrocediendo un poco. ´´ **¡pagaras por eso hijo de Sparda!** ´´ grita con ira preparándose para volver atacarme.

Retrocediendo un poco su cabeza, Gomorrah lanzo una gran ráfaga de fuego aun mayor que la anterior. Apenas mis pies tocaron el suelo, rodé a un lado lo más rápido que pude para esquivarlo, lo cual logré por muy poco causando que parte de las llamas me rozaran un poco. Lo cual hizo que comenzara a cuestionarme sobre si puedo o no vencerlo por mí mismo.

"rayos, estoy limitados a solo movimientos de corta distancia debido a la falta de ataques de largo alcance de algún tipo" pienso al notar que mientras este demasiado cerca seré vulnerable a los masivos ataques del demonio.

Lanzándome de frente comienzo a dar tantos cortes horizontales y verticales como puedo a la cara del demonio antes de que este tenga la oportunidad de volver atacar. Dando una vuelta completa, el dragón usa su cola para golpearme lejos de él lanzándome a varios metros mientras ruedo por todo el suelo. ´´ugh…eso dejara una marca´´ digo mientras trato de levantarme y a la vez intentar ignorar el dolor, al ponerme de pie no pude evitar pensar que necesitare algo mas para poder derrotarlo. Por no decir que si no encuentro alguna estrategia es casi seguro que volveré a morir.

Preparándome para correr devuelta al combate, me di cuenta de que no tenía a Nemesis en mis manos, ni siquiera la vaina de la Katana, por lo que en un momento de desesperación miré en todas las direcciones en busca de mi espada la cual, a pesar de tenerla por tan poco tiempo, era casi una extensión de mí. "no, no, ¡no!, ¡NO!, ¡¿dónde está?!" pienso en total pánico

´´¿buscabas esto?´´ oigo la voz de Vergil justo detrás de mí, casi de inmediato volteo para verlo con Nemesis en su mano derecha mientras me miraba con una cara que casi me hizo sentir como si fuera a regañarme o algo parecido. ´´deberías tener más cuidado, se supone que la espada es una extensión de un guerrero una parte de su cuerpo, ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien te arrancara el brazo?´´ dice con el seño ligeramente fruncido mientras me entrega la Katana.

´´n-no muy bien supongo´´ le respondo algo avergonzado, "aunque más como Nero cuando literalmente le arrancaron su brazo" pienso de manera algo irónica recordando el tráiler del juego que aparentemente ya no poder jugar.

´´ oye, espero que no te importe que participe en la pelea, ya me estoy aburriendo de solo ver cómo te patean el trasero´´ dice dante sin ocultar su arrogancia mientras avanza a un lado de nosotros, con Rebellion en su mano se fue corriendo directamente a enfrentar al dragón demonio.

Supongo que no hace falta decir lo impresionado que yo estaba al ver como luchaba contra Gomorrah, cada ataque que el dragón lanzaba era bloqueado o esquivado por las habilidades de Dante con la espada, las cuales eran bastante increíbles. no pude evitar preguntarme si yo también podría ser capaz de estar a su nivel con el entrenamiento adecuado.

El demonio con forma de dragón intento golpear a Dante con el mismo movimiento que uso para lanzarme de un solo golpe, solo que a diferencia de mi él si pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. Sacando sus dos pistolas ebony e Ivory, comenzó a disparar sin parar a la enorme criatura causando que empezara a enfadarse cada vez más.

con un enorme rugido, el demonio dragón fue envuelto en una especie de aura morada siniestra el cual reflejaba nada mas que maldad. ´´ **¡es suficiente, no seré humillado ante alguien como tú!. ¡terminare con esto de una vez ¡** ´´ grita indignado ante la idea de ser superado por seres inferiores a él.

´´ya era hora de que te tomaras esto en serio lagartija´´ dice Dante burlándose de su oponente como siempre.

´´¡ **muere!** ´´ rugiendo el enorme dragón se lanza sobre el cazador de demonios con la única intención de matarlo.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia apropiada abrió sus enormes fauces para devorar a Dante, solo para recibir un enorme corte en el ojo derecho el cual lo dejo ciego de ese lado. ´´ **¡GRAAAAAAAA!** ´´ grita el demonio mientras retrocedía un poco tras haber recibido ese corte.

El único detalle es que no fue Dante quien lo hizo.

Mirando a mi lado, vi que Vergil ya no estaba junto a mí. volteé a todos lados buscándolo y Preguntándome donde pudo haber ido, pero cuando vi que estaba a solo unos pasos delante de Dante inmediatamente entendí que Vergil fue quien le corto el ojo al dragón.

´´no tengo tiempo para tus tontos juegos Dante, si no terminas con esto rápido entonces yo lo hare´´ dice Vergil con poca paciencia sin quitar la vista del dragón que tiene frente a él.

"eso fue muy rápido, ni siquiera lo vi moverse" pienso completamente impactado por la asombrosa velocidad de Vergil, en momento a otro estuvo justo a mi lado y en el otro apareció y le dio un corte en el ojo del demonio.

´´pues si crees que es tan fácil ¿Por qué no lo haces?´´ dice dante desafiando a su hermano gemelo mientras reposaba a Rebellion en su hombro.

´´eso es justamente lo que haré´´ le responde preparándose para volver a atacar al que destruyo la mansión Sparda.

´´no tan rápido´´ digo mientras me acerco a ellos causando que Vergil se detenga, ´´dije que me encargaría de esto y eso es justo lo que hare´´ desenvainando a Nemesis, me preparo para pelear con todo lo que tengo, incluso si eso significa morir no permitiría que mi propia debilidad me matara. Era momento de hacerme mas fuerte y esta pelea era la oportunidad perfecta.

Gomorrah, quien ahora tenía solo un ojo funcional, estaba muy cabreado, ¡se suponía que el era uno de los demonios más poderoso y temido durante la guerra! ¡el no seria humillado por los hijos de ese traidor de Sparda!

´´ **¡SUFICIENTE!** ´´ grita el enorme demonio con forma de dragón. ´´¡ **NO IMPORTA SI USTEDES TRES ME ATACAN A LA VEZ!, ¡LOS APLASTARE CON MIS GUARRAS Y LOS DEVORARE!** ´´ dice un fuerte rugido perdiendo toda la paciencia que tenía.

´´pues si tanto insistes´´ dice Dante mientras se lanza de frente atacando a las piernas del demonio, Gomorrah intento quitárselo de encima, pero por desgracia sus intentos fueron interrumpidos por espadas espectrales azules que se clavaron peligrosamente cerca de su cuello. Obviamente lanzados por Vergil quien ya se estaba cansando de esto, él quería terminar con esto ya que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Fue en ese momento en el que vi algo que había dejado pasar por alto…la corona en su cabeza. en un principio supuse que era algo estético y no tenía importancia alguna, como una especie adorno simple ya que muchos demonios tienen formas raras, pero después recordé que los demonios siempre tienen algún truco bajo la manga, por no decir que parece actuar muy raro cuando las espadas invocadas de Vergil lo golpean cerca de la cabeza.

Él tenía miedo.

Claramente no quería que esa "corona" fuera tocada o dañada de alguna forma, "así que de eso se trataba" pienso mientras espero el momento oportuno para atacar. Si mis suposiciones son correctas, esa cosa en su cabeza debe de ser su debilidad más grande.

El enorme demonio casi desesperado, vuelve a utilizar por tercera vez el mismo movimiento de girar y usar su cola para golpear a sus oponentes, logrando así quitarse de encima a Dante el cual sale disparado y golpea uno de los pilares de la destrozada mansión que aún estaban en pie, o lo estaba hasta que Dante la derribo con el impacto.

luego el gran dragón dirige la mirada directamente a Vergil, quien solo se limitaba a usar sus espadas invocadas porque no tenía interés en ayudar en el combate, y le lanzo una enorme bola mucho más grande que las anteriores de fuego de color entre rojo y morado.

Vergil intento esquivarla, lo cual logro por muy poco utilizando su increíble velocidad para desaparecer y reaparecer unos metros lejos de la trayectoria del ataque. Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que gracias a eso me dio la perfecta oportunidad que necesitaba para atacar al demonio y terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Corriendo tan rápido como pude, el demonio de gran tamaño parecido percatarse de lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer y ataco con una gran llamarada como la que uso hace unos momentos, ´´ **¡MUERE!** ´´ exclama lanzando su poderoso ataque de fuego. No estaba muy seguro de si pudiese ganar esta batalla, pero si de algo estaba seguro Gomorra es que por lo menos mataría a uno de los hijos de Sparda, y quien mejor que aquel que fue enviado a otro mundo por el mismísimo traidor con la intención de mantenerlo a salvo.

Al notar la gran bola de fuego no pude evitar sentir algo de miedo, pero traté de hacer ese miedo a un lado, después de todo ahora tenia algo por lo que luchar. Y eso era mi nueva familia.

Saltando a una altura que no creí que fuera posible, logré pasar sobre el ataque que parecía ineludible, quedando así justo sobre la cabeza del dragón el cual estaba sorprendido. ´´¡el único que morirá aquí!, ¡ERES TUUU!´´ grito cayendo justo sobre su cabeza enterrando la mitad de la hoja de Nemesis con todas mis fuerzas exactamente dónde está la corona.

´´ **¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAA!** ´´ grita Gamorra de dolor mientras se retuerce de un lado a otro en un intento desesperado por arrojarme lejos de él. ´´oh no, no lo harás´´ exclamo ya cansado de todo esto, sujetando la empuñadura firmemente enterré la hoja completa. Acabando de una vez por todas con el monstruo hambriento por venganza.

 **(nota: si quieren pueden detener la música)**

fue entonces que se desplomo en el suelo sin muerto y sin vida, conmigo en aun encima de su cabeza aferrándome de Nemesis con la esperanza de no caer, cuando el cuerpo muerto golpeo el suelo causo un ligero temblor debido al peso de el enorme demonio. "¿s-se terminó?, ¿al fin se acabó?" pienso esperando que el monstruo no vuelva a levantarse.

Retirando a Nemesis de la cabeza del cuerpo, procedí a bajarme de la cabeza del dragón muerto con un pequeño salto, quedando justo frente a la cabeza del demonio el cual parecía tener un pequeño brillo en su cuerpo.

Mientras envainaba a Nemesis de vuelta en su vaina note que todo el cuerpo del demonio comenzó a emitir una extraña energía, fue entonces que una especie de esfera de luz blanca salió de su cuerpo flotando sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba la extraña corona del dragón. No sabía porque pero sentía como si de alguna manera estuviera tratando de que yo lo tomara de alguna manera, entonces lo comprendí, "es…¡es una Devil Arm!" pienso casi atónito ante la revelación de que tengo ante mi lo que aparentemente podría ser mi primera Devil Arm en este mundo.

Supuse que era el mismo principio que en el juego, por lo que extendiendo mi mano con la palma abierta en un intento por atraerla a mi de alguna forma, la bolita de energía reacciono de manera sorpresiva y comenzó a flotar lentamente hacia mí. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca supuse que tenía que agarrarla, cuando me acerque un poco mas y la tome, el brillo aumento ligeramente, pero disminuyo y desapareció casi al instante.

Pronto note que en la mano con la que había tomado la esfera brillante, la cual es la derecha, había un Arco el cual era…pues…¡era exactamente idéntico al Arco Daédrico de skyrim!, con la única diferencia de que la cuerda emite un ligero brillo oscuro.

Pero lo que también me tomo por sorpresa fue el hecho que Nemesis ya no estaba en mi mano izquierda, pero por extraño que parezca aun podía sentir como si aun la tuviera. No sabía porque, pero algo me decía que no le diera mas vueltas al asunto y me concentrara en el objeto que tenia en mis manos en este momento

"ahora la pregunta es, ¿Cómo rayos puedo probarlo si no tengo ninguna flecha?" pienso al darme cuenta de ese pequeño detalle mientras examino la nueva arma en mis manos y mientras observaba los detalles del Arco, decidí estirar un poco la cuerda para probar que tan buena es. Pero me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando estire la cuerda lo suficiente.

Una flecha hecha enteramente de energía oscura la cual tenia un brillo del mismo color apareció, ¿quién diría que el negro podía brillar de esa manera?, ante tal sorpresa solté la cuerda causando que la flecha de energía oscura saliera disparada y diera en la cabeza del cuerpo muerto del demonio, "entonces así es como funciona" pienso ya comprendiendo el funcionamiento del arma en cuestión.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, decidí probarla para familiarizarme un poco mas con el Arco. Saltando a una altura suficiente como para ver todo el cuerpo del dragón desde el aire empecé a lanzar flechas tan rápido como pude, las cuales impactaron en todo el cuerpo del demonio muerto.

Aterrizando varios metros frente al enorme cadáver, preparo una flecha tensando al máximo la cuerda del arco causando que la flecha de energía oscura comenzara a brillar con aun más fuerza, incluso podía sentir como el Arco comenzaba a vibrar un poco.

Soltando la flecha, este impacto de lleno en la cabeza del cadáver del enorme demonio dragón, casi de inmediato todas las demás flechas que estaban incrustadas en el cuerpo brillaron ligeramente y explotaron todas a la vez produciendo una nube de humo. Cuando el humo se disipo no había rastro alguno del cuerpo del demonio, todo lo que quedaba era un pequeño cráter.

´´…asombroso…´´ fue todo lo que pude decir ante el poder destructivo de mi nueva arma, además estaba feliz de que fuera un Arco ya que durante la pelea me di cuenta de que necesitaría un arma de largo alcance como las pistolas de Dante o las espadas invocadas de Vergil.

´´ahora que lo pienso, le hace falta un nombre…hm ¿Cuál podría darle?´´ murmuro mientras miro el Arco en mis manos, aunque luego de meditarlo un poco supuse que sería adecuado darle el mismo nombre del demonio del cual provenía, "al igual que casi todas las Devil Arms supongo" pienso seguro de la decisión de nombrar a mi nueva arma Gomorrah a partir de ahora. Pero ahora había otro problema, y era como cambiar entre Gomorrah y Nemesis.

Antes de que pudiera pensar o intentar algo para resolver este pequeño problema, note que tanto Dante como Vergil estaban caminando hacia mí.

´´vaya, tengo que decir que estoy bastante impresionado por la forma en como te encargaste de esa lagartija gigante parlante´´ dice Dante algo asombrado con Rebellion en su hombro.

´´hm, además esta el hecho de que acabas de obtener ese Arco del demonio que derrotaste. tengo que admitirlo, realmente me sorprendiste con la manera en la que acababas de usarlo para destruir el cuerpo de ese demonio´´ dice Vergil con una voz neutral, era obvio que no mostraría muchas emociones por el momento.

´´gracias, aunque realmente no fue la gran cosa ya que fueron ustedes quienes se encargaron de él en su mayor parte, solo di el golpe de gracia nada más´´ les respondo con algo de vergüenza, el ser elogiados por dos de las personas mas poderosas y peligrosas del este mundo era algo que pasaba todos los días.

Por no decir que fueron ellos quienes causaron mayor daño durante la batalla, incluso Vergil quien apenas participo hizo mas que yo durante todo el combate para dañar al ahora derrotado demonio.

´´no te quites crédito, fuiste tu quien dio ese gran salto de película para enterrarle tu espada justo en la cabeza. Pero dejemos eso de lado y…´´ dice dante con una ligera sonrisa, pero luego apunto su espada justo a centímetros de mi garganta, ´´continuamos nuestra conversación en donde la dejamos´´ dice ahora con un tono más serio.

"supongo que no lo a olvidado" pienso casi sin sorpresa, aunque no esperaba que Dante se tomara esto de manera tan seria como esta, de Vergil lo hubiera entendido ya que solo con su mirada podría congelar el infierno, ¿pero de Dante?... todos los días se aprende algo nuevo supongo.

´´¿es esto realmente necesario?´´ pregunte con voz plana, estaba muy cansado tanto física como mentalmente por no mencionar que de verdad quería dormir un poco ya que por lo que parece está comenzando a oscurecerse.

´´para mí lo es´´ Dante responde dejando claro que esto no es algo que dejaría pasar.

´´¿y que es lo que quieres saber?´´ le pregunto queriendo zanjar este asunto de una vez por todas.

´´quiero que me digas si eres o no mi hermano´´ dice esperando una respuesta, pude notar casi de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo ya que yo también lo hice varias veces en mi vida. Él juzgaría si yo estaba diciendo la verdad, no por la respuesta que le diera, sino por la manera en cómo la dijera.

´´no puedo decir que lo soy ya que apenas nos conocemos, y no puedo negarlo ya que todo apunta a que es lo mas probable. Por lo que el que yo sea o no tu hermano depende de ti´´ digo con toda sinceridad, no lo obligaría a nada y no es como si pudiera. Si no quiere verme como su hermano entonces no lo culpare.

Se me quedo mirando con la misma mirada seria por unos momentos, hasta que se rio un poco con una sonrisa de lado mientras movía a Rebellion de mi cuello y la volvía a poner en su espalda.

´´eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír´´ dice mientras da media vuelta y se va por el mismo bosque por el cual había llegado a este lugar.

estaba muy sorprendido por su reacción ante mi respuesta, estaba a punto de hablarle, pero Vergil me detuvo. ´´no te molestes, algunas veces ni siquiera yo entiendo que es lo que pasa por esa cabeza vacía suya´´ dice mientras mira a su hermano perderse entre los matorrales del bosque que rodeaba los terrenos de la mansión…o lo que quedaba de ella.

´´em…¿de casualidad no sabes cómo puedo?, pues-´´ comienzo solo para ser interrumpido por Vergil quien ya sabía lo que le iba a preguntarle.

´´si lo que quieres saber es como volver a invocar a Nemesis solo tienes que visualizarlo, todo lo demás llegara por si solo´´ dice caminando en dirección a la salida de los terrenos mientras me hace una señal para que lo acompañe.

Caminando unos pasos detrás de él, comienzo hacer lo que el me dijo e intento imaginar a Nemesis, al hacerlo comienzo a sentir un pequeño tirón en mi mano izquierda en la cual tenía a Gomorrah. Fue entonces que un pequeño brillo hizo que el Arco desapareciera y sea reemplazado por mi Katana.

´´tal parece que aprendes rápido´´ dice Vergil sin dejar de caminar, me tomo un poco desprevenido que él no necesitara mirar hacia atrás para saber que había logrado volver a invocar a Nemesis, pero después recordé que él tenia tanta experiencia en este tipo de cosas que ya no sé porque me sorprendo.

´´por cierto, aun no me has dicho a donde vamos´´ le digo esperando que me responda, no es que no confié en Vergil…ok es probable que no me fie mucho en él, pero la verdad es que me gustaría saber el lugar al cual estoy yendo.

´´iremos a casa y antes de que preguntes, necesitas entrenamiento adecuado para usar esa espada ya que a partir de ahora muchos demonios trataran de matarte, además de que estoy interesado en que me cuentes cual fue el lugar al que nuestro padre te envió´´ dice con voz algo seria y fría, aunque con una pisca de emoción en sus palabras.

´´por no mencionar que te hace falta un baño y ropa nueva´´ dice moviendo la cabeza ligeramente para mirarme de reojo. "eso no lo puedo negar supongo" pienso al darme cuenta de que de hecho si necesito todo eso que menciono, por no decir que si Vergil me entrena entonces esta la posibilidad que también pueda obtener un poder muy similar al de él.

Caminando justo detrás de Vergil, miré al cielo y vi que el cielo era iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol, incluso vi una que otra estrella que brillaba. Al ver el hermoso anochecer, solo pude pensar en lo que el futuro me deparaba en este nuevo mundo, y aunque no sabía cuáles serian los peligros a los que podría enfrentarme en un tiempo cercano, había una cosa de la que podía estar seguro y que en el fondo de mi sentía que era verdad, y es que ya no estaba solo. Ahora tenía una familia.

Ahora tengo hermanos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutaran.**

 **Como dije al comienzo, estoy trabajando en otro proyecto el cual lo comencé junto con este fic "Devil May Cry: El tercer hijo de Sparda", pero, aunque les dije que no se cuanto tiempo tardare en terminarlo y tampoco estoy seguro del tiempo que tardare en subir capítulos de este fic y el otro que es "Dragon Ball Z: nuevo mundo nueva vida", puedo decirles que tratare de tener algo listo para el próximo mes…aunque no hago promesas.**

 **si les gusta la historia por favor díganme en que puedo mejorar o que les gustaría que agregara, como siempre todas las sugerencias y recomendaciones serán bien recibidas y tomadas en cuenta en todo momento.**

 **Para terminar, me gustaría agradecer a los pocos que leen esta historia, a todos ustedes me gustaría decirles gracias…gracias por el apoyo y el valioso tiempo que ustedes le dedican a mí trabajo. se que no es tan popular e interesante como el otro fic "Dragon Ball Z: nuevo mundo nueva vida", pero yo se que es algo que se pondrá interesante con el tiempo.**

 **¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	3. capitulo 3: el conocimiento es poder

han pasado cerca de 11 meses, casi un año, desde que llegue a este mundo el cual se supone que es mi lugar de origen y muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces. Desde ese día en el que ocurrió la batalla contra Gomorrah Vergil ha estado entrenando como si yo fuera un maldito esclavo. A pesar de mis quejas, el argumento que lo mío fue solo un golpe de suerte y que la próxima vez él y Dante podrían no estar allí para ayudarme

…supongo que casi olvido mencionarlo. Mi recién descubierto hermano mayor, me ofreció "obligo" a vivir con el mientras me enseñaba todo lo necesario sobre este mundo y los demonios que existen, junto con la suficiente capacitación para ser capaz de defenderme a mi mismo. No hace falta decir que fue una tortura peor que la muerte.

Cuando caminábamos al lugar en el cual vivía Vergil, note que no había mucho en los alrededores de la zona. Principalmente porque estaba a algunos kilómetros lejos de la ciudad más cercana, así que supuse que el lugar sería probablemente alguna casa con estilo rural de tamaño modesto o algo parecido ya que estábamos caminando por un bosque y eso se me vino casi de inmediato a la mente. No se imaginan la sorpresa que tuve cuando por fin llegamos.

Si bien no era tan grande como la mansión Sparda, la cual había sido destruida apenas el día anterior, era de un tamaño bastante adecuado considerando que se encuentra en medio de un pequeño sendero rodeado por varias flores amarillas. Además de lo hermoso del lugar me pareció suficiente como para tener paz y tranquilidad sin tener que preocuparse por la aparición de demonios.

La casa en cuestión era de dos pisos, muy similar a las casas de las personas adineradas en Alemania. Cuando entramos al lugar Vergil inmediatamente me indico donde estaba el baño para que me bañara, cuando estaba a punto de decirle que no tenia ropa para cambiarme él solo se limito a darme una mirada que decía claramente "no me desobedezcas" y volvió a señalar la puerta en el que estaba el baño.

No queriendo hacerlo enojar entre al baño y me di una bien merecida ducha, al terminar noté que había una cesta de ropa con un atuendo limpio. Al principio no sabia como es que Vergil entro y dejo esa ropa sin que yo me enterase, pero decidí no pensar demasiado en eso.

Luego de haberme vestido con el atuendo que Vergil me dejo, note que era algo similar al que el usa, con las únicas diferencias que el chaleco sin mangas era de color azul en lugar de negro, no había un paño como el que usaba Vergil en el cuello y la gabardina era de color negro con detalles dorados. Todo lo demás era idéntico a la ropa que él usa.

Luego de eso el me indico que la habitación en la que yo estaría se encontraba en el segundo piso en la primera puerta a la izquierda. Dijo que era mejor que descansara ya que mañana por la mañana empezaría el entrenarme.

La habitación era bastante acogedora, no era ni demasiado simple ni demasiado lujosa, lo mejor de todo fue que era mucho mejor que el lugar en el que vivía antes de venir a este mundo. Aunque no pude admirar toda la habitación con calma ya que debido al enorme cansancio que sentía por todas las emocionas y sucesos por las que pase en un solo día, por no mencionar que no había dormido en un largo tiempo debido a que estuve en ese horrible lugar llamado limbo.

Casi al instante en el que me desplome en la cama me quede dormido sin siquiera importarme el hecho de que aun llevaba puesta mi la ropa que Vergil me dio, el único movimiento que hice fue dejar a Nemesis a un lado de la cama en caso de que fuera necesario.

Había olvidado lo hermoso que era dormir.

Fue entonces que el sonido de pájaros y los rayos de sol me despertaron de lo que parecieron solo segundos de sueño. Momentos después entro Vergil diciendo que estaría esperándome en el comedor para desayunar y que después comenzaría a enseñarme lo básico acerca del manejo de la espada. Y la verdad jamás pensé que él cocinaría tan bien, su comida era literalmente lo mejor que he probado en mi vida. Aparentemente pasar gran parte de su tiempo libre leyendo y valiéndose por si mismo fueron lo que lo ayudaron a cocinar bastante bien.

Desde entonces comenzó una rutina simple pero algo tortuosa que consistía en entrenar, estudiar, comer, bañarse y dormir. Esto siguió así todo el tiempo, con la única excepción que algunos momentos en los que Vergil tenia otras cosas que de las que ocuparse dejándome el día libre para hacer lo que yo quisiera. Oh, casi olvido mencionar que cuando paso un mes desde que comenzó a vivir con Vergil cumplí 19, claro que no hubo tal cosa como un pastel o algo parecido, pero si obtuve un pequeño regalo por parte de mi hermano mayor el cual consistía en un brazalete plateado con escrituras demoniacas, según Vergil esas palabras se traducían como "sangre de demonio, sangre de familia". Luego de eso dijo feliz cumpleaños y se retiró a su habitación.

Durante estos meses aprendí tantas cosas sobre este mundo gracias a los libros y las charlas con él, como por ejemplo que Vergil tiene 20 años los cuales cumplido poco antes de mi llegada a este mundo. Hablando de mundos, este lugar es igual a la tierra que yo conocía, pero había ciertas diferencias debido a la existencia de demonios y todo eso, así como la existencia de lugares que no están en la tierra en la que yo solía estar. Como por ejemplo isla fortuna y ciudad Capulet, pero en esencia era casi la misma geografía de mi mundo y los países eran los mismos sin ningún cambio demasiado importante en la historia. Obviamente sin tomar en cuenta la invasión de los demonios y como Sparda salvo a la humanidad. Eso era algo muy importante aquí.

También aprendí el uso de las famosas estrellas vitales que siempre se usaban en el juego en caso de una emergencia, resulta que están hechas con la energía de vida de los demonios. Algo que los demonios solían usar como un método rápido y efectivo de sanación para ellos mismos durante las guerras. También estaba la sangre de demonio cristalizada o orbe rojo para abreviar, el cual se usaba como una moneda para intercambiar diferentes tipos de cosas. Pero eso es para otro momento.

En cuanto al "entrenamiento" con Vergil. Pues, a pesar del dolor que sentí durante cada una de nuestras sesiones, fui capaz de ignorar esa sensación el tiempo suficiente como para que mi cuerpo pudiera acostumbrarse a la tortura por la que Vergil me hacia pasar. ¿de qué consistía el dichoso entrenamiento?

Pues comenzábamos a las 9:00 justo después del desayuno, primero tenía que cargar una gran roca del tamaño de una motocicleta en la espalda y recorrer el extenso bosque que rodeaba la casa en menos de 1 hora. Y ese era solo el calentamiento. Luego de eso eran 2 horas practicando posturas y movimientos con la Katana, solo que en lugar de usar las nuestras Vergil insistió en que usáramos unas de madera que tenía guardadas ya que según él primero tengo que entender como empuñar una espada antes de usar una de verdad

Luego de eso tuve que pasar 3 horas practicando el uso del arco usando un arco y flecha normales en lugar de Gomorrah debido a la misma razón por la que Vergil no me deja empuñar a Némesis. fue difícil intentar siquiera colocar la flecha. Luego de eso tomábamos un descanso para comer a las 13:00.

Luego de eso seguían 4 horas la practica con habilidades a base de energía, no pude evitar emocionarme ante la idea de lanzar espadas espectrales como Vergil puede. Aunque gran parte fue acerca de lo teórico, también requería que pusiera en practica lo aprendido. Pero fue gracias a los varios ejemplos y demostraciones de Vergil que pude dominar los ejercicios que me daba.

Y finalmente terminaba con otras 5 horas de practica con espadas de maderas, solo que en esta ocasión mi querido Hermano me obligaba a usar unos grilletes en las muñecas y en los tobillos. El único problema era que estos pesaban 10 Kilos cada una. Siendo un total de 40 kilos con los que tengo que cargar mientras me muevo evitando los rápidos ataques de Vergil.

Por fortuna mi hermano fue lo suficientemente amable como para ayudarme a tratar con las heridas que me causo durante los entrenamientos. A pesar de todo lo que me hacia pasar, yo sabía que era porque se preocupaba por mí y quería que fuera capaz de defenderme a mí mismo. Pude que muestre una mascara de indiferencias y sin emociones, pero yo sabia muy bien como ver a través de esa mascara que se había autoimpuesto.

Después de todo yo era parte de la poca familia que le quedaba, y no fue tan difícil descubrir el nivel emocional de Vergil ante la manera en como me hablaba casi todo el tiempo, mostrando bastante paciencia, pero también comprensión durante los entrenamientos y las varias ocasiones en las que hablábamos ociosamente también demostraron ser útiles para aprender más acerca de Vergil. También le preguntaba acerca de Dante de vez en cuando, cosas como donde vive él o porque no se llevan bien. Obvio que no me dio una respuesta directa, usualmente solo decía que eso no era importante ahora mismo, también mencionaba que Dante era una persona demasiado inmadura y alguien con quien yo no debía relacionarme usando la excusa de que seria una mala influencia para mí…¿acaso cree que soy un niño pequeño? ¡Tengo 19 años ahora por el amor de dios!

Luego de insistir en el tema acerca de Dante durante tres meses, decidí dejarlo de lado ya que no parecía llevarme a ningún lado y no pude conseguir nada de información. Lo único que logre fue entender un poco la perspectiva que Vergil tenía hacia Dante. Aunque eso es para otro momento.

Pero volviendo al tema principal Supongo que eso resume casi toda la rutina por la que tuve que pasar en estos meses. Y aunque lo repetitivo que se volvió mi vida durante ese periodo de tiempo me volvió ligeramente insensible y algo carente de emociones. Vergil decía que Dante podía ser una mala influencia para mí, pues eso también podía aplicar para Vergil. Esto es porque también estuvo enseñándome mucho de su propia filosofía, acerca de como el poder lo controla todo y sin fuerza no puedes protegerte ni siquiera a ti mismo, sobre como el fin justifica los medios y que no tiene nada de malo buscar poder para uno mismo para cumplir tus propias ambiciones sin importar el costo.

No negare que estoy en gran parte de acuerdo con su manera de pensar, sin poder no eres nada y eso me quedo claro al pasar toda mi vida viviendo en ese mundo en el cual me enviaron. Pero no estoy a favor sobre que el fin justifica los medios, tampoco me gusta la idea de hacer sacrificios solo por poder. Eh visto suficientes veces Naruto como para saber que eso no termina para nada bien.

Actualmente me logre volverme mucho más fuerte en comparación a como era antes. Pero no al mismo nivel que Vergil, aunque hubo ocasiones en las que estuvo obligado a luchar de manera seria conmigo, aun no soy capaz de siquiera acercarme a una victoria contra Vergil. Pero según él soy casi tan fuerte como para luchar uno a uno contra Dante lo cual me hizo sentir un poco mejor ya que según sus palabras yo tenía una posibilidad del 40% de vencerlo. No era que Dante fuera débil, es solo que no se entrenaba de manera formal o con algún tipo de conocimiento previo y que era básicamente autodidacta. Pero eso no significaba que yo fuera mas fuerte que él.

Otras de las cosas que pasaron fue que Vergil me permitió volver a usar tanto a Némesis como a Gomorrah, y tengo que decir que se sintió muy bien volver a poder usarlas sin que mi hermano me regañe por usarlas a escondidas. dijo que aún tenía cosas por aprender pero que estaba lo suficientemente listo para usar mis armas. Además de que cuando empuñaba a Némesis se sentía mucho más natural y fluido, en cuanto a Gomorrah era casi imposible para mi fallar un solo tiro, ahora me había acostumbrado por completo al uso de arco y flecha. Pero aun podía mejorar bastante.

Otra cosa que Vergil me enseño fue su Dark Slayer Style, fue algo difícil en un comienzo debido a que requería bastante velocidad y precisión, las cuales aún estaba trabajando, pero después de un tiempo de adaptarme perfectamente hasta el punto en el que fui capaz de contratacar y bloquear muchos de los ataques de Vergil. Lo cual antes no pasaba ni de broma.

Por último, estaba mi nueva habilidad que recientemente pude realizar a un nivel, según palabras de Vergil, aceptable. Y se trata de la invocación de espadas espectrales similares a las que él usa, y aunque aun no soy capaz de darles un uso en una combinación de ataques como Vergil lo hace, aun puedo utilizarlos como proyectiles convencionales de la misma manera que el mayor de los Sparda. Lo difícil era que necesitaba darle forma a mi propia energía y entonces tratar de controlarla a voluntad. Aunque mis espadas espectrales no eran tan poderosas como las flechas de Gomorrah, era más rápido y cómodo para mi usarlas como proyectiles que alternar entre Nemesis y Gomorrah.

También estaban los nuevos movimientos que inventé junto con los que aprendí. Como por ejemplo mi Final Cut, una versión más débil y diluida del Judgement Cut de Vergil, el cual consiste en un solo y poderoso corte horizontal en lugar de los varios a la vez que tiene el Judgement Cut. Fue difícil en un comienzo debido a que tuve problemas acertando en el lugar correcto ya que el corte podía aparecer en casi cualquier otro lugar si no me concentraba lo suficiente. Por fortuna Nemesis era muy similar a Yamato en casi todos los aspectos, por lo que Vergil me mostro como hacerlo correctamente usando mi espada.

Luego estaba mi Arrow Rain, se trata de una lluvia de flechas usando a Gomorrah. Consiste en lanzar una solo flecha cargada con una gran cantidad de energía condensada en ella y luego lanzarla al cielo causando que la energía concentrada de libere y cause que miles de flechas lluevan en la zona delante de mí. por el momento es mi único ataque que puede dañar a varios enemigos a la vez.

Pero a pesar de tener todo este poder, dentro de mi sabía que todo eso no era suficiente. no sabía porque, pero en los últimos meses sentí que en mi interior había un gran deseo y anhelo de poder, como un hambre que era muy difícil de ser saciada. Hable de esto con Vergil y dijo que se trataba de la sangre demoniaca en nuestro interior impulsándonos a volvernos más fuertes, explico cómo nuestra parte demonio nos vuelve más fuerte dependiendo de nuestra sintonía con nuestra sangre de demoniaca y que nuestro lado humano nos hace débiles y vulnerables inhibiendo ese deseo de poder en nuestro interior.

También, sin notarlo, menciono que era mas fuerte que Dante porque, a diferencia del cazador rojo el cual aceptaba por completo su lado humano y rechazaba casi por completo su sangre de demonio, Vergil aceptaba por su herencia demoniaca pero también rechazaba su humanidad debido a que, según él, era algo que lo retenía de conseguir el poder que necesitaba. aunque nunca menciono por qué razón necesitaba el poder.

Ante esto entendí por que no se llevaban bien, y la razón era que los dos representaban de lo que el otro se negaba a aceptar. Pero también entendí que de nosotros tres, yo era el único que no aun no había elegido de parte de mi mismo aceptar, si mi lado humano o mi lado demonio. Provocando que me una pregunta en mi mente comenzara a molestarme una y otra vez… ¿será posible que haya un equilibrio entre mi parte humana y demonio?

Esta pregunta se comenzó a hacerse más recurrente ya que no había prueba alguna de que fuera imposible, pero tampoco de que pudiera pasar. No le pregunte a Vergil porque seguramente diría que es una perdida de tiempo y comenzaría a enumerar las debilidades de ser un humano. No era que él odiara a los humanos, era solo que no le gustaba la debilidad que venia con ser parte de esa raza.

De todos modos. Eso resume gran parte de mi entrenamiento y aprendizaje en estos 11 meses. Pero no es necesario que nos concentremos enteramente en el pasado, así que hagamos eso a un lado por un momento y concentrémonos en el horrible presente, una pequeña parte en la misteriosa línea del tiempo. También conocido como la actualidad en la que estoy en un raro y polvoriento templo con el objetivo de investigar algo acerca de este lugar.

¿La razón?

Vergil quería que yo obtuviera más experiencia por mí mismo, el enteramiento es bueno y todo eso, pero no sirve de nada si no logro aprender por mí mismo fuera de mi zona de confort, o por lo menos eso es lo que mi hermano dijo. Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que enviarme a un extraño templo subterráneo con una única entrada y salida, que pareciera que se va a derrumbar en cualquier momento, muy cerca de un extraño pueblo fantasma que pareciera haber sido sacado de Resident Evil 4.

"enserio como oiga a un estupido granjero gritar "un forastero" o "detrás de ti imbécil" me largo de aquí ¡inmediatamente!" pienso mientras bajo por las escaleras de piedra adentrándome en el templo. Mientras yo estaba en este lugar, Vergil dijo que iría a isla Fortuna para buscar información acerca de Sparda.

Si las teorías son ciertas entonces es en esa visita donde Vergil se convierte en padre. siento algo de lastima por el pobre Nero, no saber nada sobre tu origen o tus padres biológicos es un dolor que conozco muy bien. "¿debería ir algún día y visitar la isla en caso de estar en lo cierto?, aun no estoy completamente seguro de que todo lo que pase será igual que en el videojuego por lo que no puedo saber si Nero realmente nacerá" pienso al notar que quizás incluso mi presencia podría causar algún cambio.

No obstante, mis reflexiones acerca del asunto en cuestión fueron interrumpidas por la vista de una gran puerta de hierro. Pero lo mas curioso era que la enorme puerta estaba abierta. "tal parece que no soy el único aquí" pienso mientras observo detenidamente los bordes de la puerta junto con las marcas en el suelo cerca de donde estaba la puerta.

"alguien entro aquí recientemente y a juzgar por el rastro en el suelo, alguien uso fuerza bruta para empujar esta puerta" pienso examinando detenidamente los pequeños detalles en el lugar.

"Será mejor que me mantenga alerta" pienso mientras paso por la entrada ya abierta de este lugar.

 **.**

 **3 horas antes, en una tienda sin nombre…aun**

 **.**

Sentado en una silla con los pies arriba de un escritorio de madera no era otro que Dante Sparda, cazador de demonios, uno de los tres hijos del poderoso demonio Sparda. El cual estaba en este momento durmiendo con una revista en su rostro mientras este roncaba.

Poco o nada interesante a pasado desde aquel trabajo que termino con la aparición de un demonio con forma de dragón y la destrucción de la ya deteriorada mansión de la familia, sin contar con el repentino descubrimiento de un segundo hermano del cual no tenia idea de que existiera. Aunque no era como si prestara mucha atención a la historia de su familia después de haberla perdido, por no mencionar que ese chico nacido solo un año después de que él y Vergil a si que era imposible que lo conociera.

Además, si lo que ese demonio Gomorrah y su hermano Vergil dijeron es verdad entonces ¿porque su hermano menor fue enviado a otra dimensión?, ¿no pudieron enviarlo a él y a Vergil también?, ¿y por que rayos ese supuesto ritual estaba prohibido y solo podía ser usado una vez?

Había tantas preguntas en su mente que apenas fue capaz de relajarse en los últimos meses, claro que salía ocasionalmente para hacer su trabajo de caza demonio, y también pasaba el tiempo jugando en su nueva mesa de billar que logro comprar con el dinero que gano del trabajo de ese día en el que se encontró con su nuevo hermano menor perdido de otra dimensión. Por no decir que paso su cumpleaños en un bar bebiendo como todo un campeón y ligando con chicas. Fue un muy buen cumpleaños.

Pero no podía evitar querer saber un poco mas sobre el muchacho, si realmente era su hermano entonces era parte de la familia. Además, no se sentía del todo cómodo dejándolo al cuidado de Vergil, era obvio que su Hermano gemelo comenzaría a meterle esas ideas de superioridad y de que el poder lo es todo. Aunque no era como si pudiera hacer algo acerca de eso ya que no tenía idea de en donde vivía Vergil.

Por no mencionar que se sentía ofendido por las palabras que su gemelo mayor dijo ese día, ¿cómo puede decir que las revistas no cuentan como lectura? literalmente todo el mundo las lee…no era como si eso lo afectara o algo así.

De cualquier manera, hoy era un día como cualquier otro para el joven cazador de demonios considerando que no a tenido mucho trabajo en esta semana. Básicamente el negocio ha ido lento debido a que su mente estaba mas ocupada en su nuevo hermano menor que en trabajar, por no decir que aun no había abierto de manera "oficial" su agencia de caza demonios.

Pero eso no lo detenía de aceptar trabajos que su amigo Enzo le ofrecía, claro que los pedidos venían de otras personas, pero Enzo era el mediador en todo el asunto. Desde despejar un almacén lleno de demonios hasta rescatar a alguien de demonios o algo parecido, eran unas de las tantas cosas que a hecho en los últimos meses.

Casi nada interesante y sin ningún tipo de desafío o entretención. Lo cual nos lleva al actual momento en el que Dante está durmiendo tan ociosamente.

Bueno eso es hasta que el teléfono en su escritorio comenzó a sonar, causando que se despertara casi perdiendo el equilibro en el proceso y provocando que la revista que cubría su cara se cayera al suelo.

Mirando el teléfono con una mueca debido a que lo despertó de su hermoso sueño en el que estaba en un hermoso paraíso rodeado de pizza y sundae de fresa, Dante no tuvo más opción que levantar el teléfono y contestar. "será mejor que sea algo interesante" piensa.

´´¿quién es?´´ pregunta aun molesto por ser despertado.

´´ah eres tú, ¿de que se trata ahora Enzo?, ¿exterminar a unos demonios, rescatar a una damisela en apuros o investigar algún tipo de "extraña" desaparición? ´´ pregunta Dante a su viejo amigo y socio de negocios el cual estaba al otro lado de la llamada.

Pasaron unos momentos en los que el joven caza demonios asintió un par de veces antes de hablar, ´´no lo sé, eso esta algo lejos y no tengo muchos ánimos de ir a un extraño pueblo embrujado´´ dice Dante Luego de haber oído un resumen del trabajo.

Aparentemente unos empresarios habían comprado los terrenos de una vieja aldea abandonada, la cual se rumoreaba que esta embrujada, para construir algo más "productivo". el único problema es que no han podido comenzar a las obras debido a las pequeñas "desapariciones" en el lugar. Por lo que Enzo les hablo casi al instante cuando vio la oportunidad de hacer negocios y les hablo de que podía enviar a alguien para solucionar el problema. El detalle es que ya había dicho que se encargaría así que ahora estaba intentando convencer a Dante de que aceptara ir allá.

´´¿hm?...¿cuánto?…mhm, mhm…ok supongo que es una cantidad muy razonable´´ dice con una gran sonrisa al oír el pago por el trabajo, literalmente tenia el signo del dólar en sus ojos. Con ese dinero podría pasar un buen tiempo holgazaneando sin preocupaciones y comiendo todo el helado y pizza que quisiera por varias semanas.

´´¿dónde dijiste que era?´´ pregunta casi sin ocultar su entusiasmo por la recompen-¡ayudar a esas pobres persona!...si, eso. No hay ningún interés monetario en todo este asunto.

 **.**

 **Dos horas después, en las cercanías del pueblo el cual definitivamente no está embrujado…quizás.**

 **.**

Luego de pasar un largo tramo del camino hasta el lugar en el que, según la información que le dieron a Enzo, se encontraba la fuente de todo el problema. Frente a Dante había una gran cueva que pareciera tener unas escaleras muy largas que llevaban a la entrada subterránea de…lo que sea que este allí dentro. Ahora, muchas personas normales pensarían que entrar a ese lugar es una muy mala idea. Pero el detalle es que Dante no es normal, en ningún sentido.

"meh, quizás encuentre algo interesante dentro" piensa mientras entra a la cueva y comienza a bajar por las largas escaleras.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras comenzó a reflexionar un poco acerca de este nuevo hermano menor suyo, ¿Cuál era su nombre de nuevo?, no estaba muy seguro de recordarlo, pero era algo que rimaba con Rick.

En cualquier caso, Rick era alguien con quien aun tenia algunas preguntas que hacerle. Aunque respondió algunas el día que se conocieron todavía quería saber un poco más, después de todo si realmente son hermanos entonces necesitaba saber conocer mas a la nueva adición a la familia.

solo esperaba no tener que lidiar con otro Vergil. si bien no odiaba a su hermano mayor, o por lo menos no del todo, no le gustaba la manera en cómo se concentraba tanto en el poder y lo poco que le importaba lo que les pasara a los humanos. Lo cual no le gusto mucho al joven caza demonios considerando que su propia madre era una humana, no estaba bien que su hermano olvidara ese detalle.

Suspirando ante sus reflexiones, Dante no entendía cual era el problema de Vergil. Realmente esperaba que su Hermano gemelo no esté siendo demasiado severo con el muchacho, si es que no lo a matado ya por alguna tonta razón.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llego al final de las escaleras. De inmediato noto que Justo frente a él se encontraba una gran puerta, ´´supongo que tendré que tocar el timbre´´ dice Dante para si mismo con una sonrisa mientras toma algo de impulso para abrir la gran puerta frente a él.

 **.**

 **Devuelta en la actualidad**

 **.**

Mientras me adentraba mas en el lugar, note que los pasillos estaban iluminados por unas raras antorchas purpuras hechas de cristal que emitían una extraña luz de neón. Fue entonces que sentí algo acercándose justo a mis espaldas. En un rápido movimiento desenvaine a Némesis y lo gire varias veces por encima de mi cabeza hasta bajarlo en un corte vertical para volver a envainarlo. **(nota: igual a como cuando Vergil mata a ese demonio cuando ves por primera vez hablando con arkham en la torre)**

luego de eso volteé ligeramente para observar a la criatura que acababa de matar y vi que se trataba de un Hell Vanguard que había intentado escabullirse justo a mis espaldas para atacarme, y pudo haber funcionado de no ser por la ligera niebla que ese demonio expulso cuando se movió.

Observando al demonio cortado en varias partes deshacerse en el suelo, no pude evitar sentirme algo irritado por estos molestos y patéticos seres inferiores que creen que son una amenaza para mí.

´´cielos, ¿de dónde habrá venido eso?´´ digo en voz baja ante tales pensamientos, normalmente yo no suelo ser así. "espero que Vergil no me esté pegando sus mañas" pienso reanudando mi tranquilo caminar hasta lo que sea que se encuentre al final de este pasillo.

Mientras me adentraba mas en el templo subterráneo noté unos pequeños agujeros en las paredes, por supuesto que no les di mucha importancia al principio. Pero cuando escuché el sonido de pequeños pedazos de algo caer de los orificios, vi que se trataban de agujeros de bala. Eso encendió las alarmas en mi cabeza diciéndome de inmediato que no era el único, además de los demonios, en este lugar.

Fue entonces que el templo comenzó a temblar ligeramente. "eso no es buena en absoluto" pienso algo alarmado, si este lugar llegara a venirse abajo lo mas probable es que la única salida seria bloqueada por las rocas que estaban justo arriba de la cueva. Afortunadamente el temblor se detuvo con la misma rapidez con la que comenzó.

"será mejor que me dé prisa y terminé rápido con lo que vine hacer" pienso para luego comenzar a correr a través del largo pasillo.

 **.**

 **5 minutos antes, en una sección diferente del lugar**

 **.**

En una zona bastante amplia del templo el cual era tan grande como dos canchas de tenis con varios pilares apegados a las paredes con lo que parecían ser escrituras de algún tipo cubriendo el suelo, se encontraba una gran figura de piedra con forma de serpiente. Lo curioso era que, en la boca de la estatua que tiene el tamaño de un camión, se encontraba lo que parecía ser un antiguo reloj de bolsillo dorado con números romanos.

El lugar se encontraba completamente en silencio hasta que.

Bang

Fue el sonido estruendoso de un disparo el cual dio de lleno en la cabeza de un Hell Pride provocando que este se convirtiera en arena, ¿el responsable? Ningún otro que Dante.

´´y con ese 39, vaya estas cosas caen como moscas. Por lo menos podrían esforzarse un poco más´´ dice Dante mientras guarda sus pistolas y camina dentro de la gran habitación.

Cuando el cazador de demonios vio que lo único que había en el lugar era una gran estatua de serpiente hecha de piedra, se sintió algo estafado ya que pensó que habría algo mejor en la extraña cueva. Pero al notar un extraño objeto brillante proveniente de la boca de la serpiente su curiosidad lo comenzó a picar y se acercó a la estatua.

Cuando estuvo a dos pasos de la gran serpiente de piedra, vio que lo que tenia entre sus fauces era un reloj de oro, casi al instante Dante silbo por el hermoso acabado dorado en el reloj ´´guau, si esa cosa es real podría valer una fortuna´´ dice mientras comienza a extender tentativamente su mano para alcanzar el valioso reloj.

Pero cuando estaba solo a centímetros de tocarlo, la gran mandíbula de la serpiente se cerro de golpe. Por fortuna Dante fue capaz de quitar su mano justo y saltar hacia atrás en el último segundo e impedir la amputación de una parte de su cuerpo. De pronto el lugar comenzó a temblar ligeramente y la serpiente de piedra comenzó a cambiar. Poco a poco el color gris fue reemplazado por escamas doradas, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando un color jade con pupilas iguales a las de cualquier otra serpiente.

De pronto el pequeño temblor se detuvo y la gran serpiente que hace unos momentos no era más que piedra se levantó de su posición en el suelo en la que estaba previamente sin quitarle la vista a Dante en todo momento. **´´¡tu!, eres el hijo de sssparda´´** dice la serpiente con voz femenina y cargando la "s" debido a la forma de su lengua. **´´reconocería esssa esssencia en donde ssea´´** dice mientras se arrastra alrededor de Dante, como un depredador jugando con su presa.

 **´´~no tienesss idea de lo mucho que essperaba por conocer a uno de los hijosss del Caballero osscuro Ssparda~´´** dice jovialmente la demonio femenina con forma de serpiente gigante.

No obstante, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer o decir algo más, o que Dante hiciera algún comentario inteligente sarcástico, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos resonando por el pasillo que llevaba a la gran habitación en la que se encontraba. Cuando ambos tanto demonio como cazador voltearon para ver de quien se trataba.

Vieron que era el menor de los hijos de Sparda y Eva.

Quien al entrar noto de inmediato la mirada que le estaban dando.

´´em, ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?´´ pregunte alzando una ceja al ver la escena delante de mí.

¿Por qué rayos siempre termino cerca de los problemas?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Datos curiosos:**

 **-Vergil ve a su Hermano Ricardo tanto como un reflejo más inocente de él mismo, así como el pequeño hermano menor que siempre quiso, a pesar de que solo es un año más joven.**

 **-El ritual que se uso para enviar a Ricardo a otro mundo esta estrictamente prohibido debido a que podría desgarrar la pequeña tela que separa el tiempo-espacio del universo. Por no mencionar que podría traer consecuencias desastrosas**

 **-la espada O-katana Némesis, tiene casi el mismo potencial y poder que Yamato. Siendo el hecho de que Yamato puede separar el mundo de los demonios del de los humanos una de las pocas diferencias entre ambas espadas.**

 **-debido al influencia de Vergil tanto en el entrenamiento como en el día a día, la personalidad de Ricardo a tenido ciertos cambios. Como la indiferencia que tiene por los demás, así como su manera fría de pensar y mantener la calma en situaciones en las que antes habría entrado en pánico.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lo sé, lo sé. Se que tal vez les parezca algo corto. Pero hay una razón para esto, debido a que ahora comenzare oficialmente la universidad y no tendré oportunidad de terminar todo el capítulo a tiempo opte por dividirlo en dos partes.**

 **No hará ningún cambio o algo así. simplemente me resulta más fácil y me ayuda a que pueda organizar un poco mejor lo que en un comienzo iba a ser todo un capítulo completo.**

 **Eso y no quiero pasar este mes sin haber subido algo.**

 **De cualquier manera… HASTA LA PROXIMA**


End file.
